Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games!
by IceTigers
Summary: And the games have begun!  See if your favorite tribute wins! And if you didn't submit a tribute, you can still choose one to sponsor!
1. Tribute Form

Hey Hunger Games fans! Yes, this is yet another "submit your own tribute" stories which you may or may not be sick of by now. But I wanted to try one, so here goes nothing. Ok, so here's the form, and I also need mentor and stylist ideas, so if you decide you want to submit one I would really appreciate it. Please remember, there will only be 2 or 3 romances at the most, and I will choose based on who I think would work well together. Otherwise, this whole thing is first come first serve pretty much. I will try to stay updated as much as possible, provided my computer doesn't fail on me. If it does, I'll pm everyone and say so, and try to get it fixed.

Note: I may choose certain tributes to be more of a main character than others, but don't take it personally. Everyone will get a part in the story, so don't worry about it too much.

Ok, I could go on forever, but I'll do that in my "Information" chapter if I think I'll die without saying more. For all I know, I may not even have an "Information" chapter. Have fun and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!

Name/nickname if any:

Gender:

Age:

District (2nd choice too):

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Friends:

Past:

Strategy:

Alliance?

Romance?

**Optional:**

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Oufit:

Oh yeah and this is my first fanfic so wish me luck!


	2. Random Info

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, no matter how much I want to. I hope I won't get sued for forgetting this in the first chapter!

Ok, I have decided to make an "Information" chapter! (Applause) Of course, since I decided to do this, I will forget everything I wanted to say. But I will try. That's good enough right?

So as I mentioned, I will need some mentor and stylist ideas. If you have any at all, please don't be shy! Even if it's something really lame like a dude with curly hair, I will be grateful. I also need some bloodbath characters, so I don't have to kill of yours right away. If I get up to 12, I'll make some myself I guess.

The arena is going to be a rainforest complete with poisonous snakes, and all those rainforest animals I will have to do some research on. Plus, you never know what the Gamemakers have up their sleeves!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Trubute List 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Ok so here is the first tribute list. I have all the girls I need, but I only have one guy besides two who will die in the bloodbath. I really need some guys here! If you submitted a girl already and want to go ahead and create a guy please do! And even if you haven't made a girl I really don't care…as long as my story doesn't have to die. Ok enough with my ramblings here's the list:**

District 1

F: Ruby Zershmeide

M:

District 2:

F: Ruth Connors

M: Caelan Brown (Cae)

District 3:

F: Cetera Jellon (CJ)

M:

District 4:

F: Olive Andrea

M:

District 5:

F: Emerald Wherton

M:

District 6:

F: Colemet R. Singfern

M: David Lefont

District 7:

F: Sitka Spruce

M:

District 8:

F: Liza Andgerson

M:

District 9:

F: Lavette Mandeen (Lav)

M: Justin Bedon

District 10:

F: Violet Waters

M:

District 11:

F: RESERVED

M:

District 12:

F: Jocelyn Bennett

M:


	4. Final Tribute List

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I also hate disclaimers.**

Wow I really didn't expect to get so many so fast! I think the next time I update will be the reapings! That may take a while though because I'm going to do them from the POV of everyone, but I want to do it all in one chapter so nobody gets bored. I'm going to try to do the same thing until the games start. So here's the final tribute list!

District 1

F: Ruby Zershmeide

M: Rosco Nelson

District 2

F: Ruth Connors

M: Caelan Brown (Cae)

District 3

F: Cetera Johnson (CJ)

M: Capacitor Ampere (Capa)

District 4

F: Olive Andrea

M: Zephyr Raine (Zeph)

District 5

F: Emerald Wherton

M: Bennett Kellston

District 6

F: Rhiannon Lash

M: David Lefont

District 7

F: Sitka Spruce

M: Harry Billfred

District 8

F: Liza Andgerson

M: Grey Zillon

District 9

F: Lavette Mandeen (Lav)

M: Justin Bedon

District 10

F: Violet Waters

M: Quin Ertben

District 11

F: Libby Campbell

M: Zarcius Triton (Sparky)

District 12

F: Jocelyn Bennett

M: Bruce Jedson

I haven't decided the romances yet, and probably won't until closer to the arena. Right now my main focuses will be the mentors and stylists. If you have an idea for one feel free to submit it, but you don't have to.

Just drew the winner out of a hat, and I'm going to continue that method (minus the bloodbath characters), so I don't show favoritism because I hate it when people do that. I may still do the main character thing I mentioned before, but it won't mean they'll live extremely long. When they die, (if they die) I'll pick another main character person to take their place.

Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor! (Literally)


	5. Reapings Districts 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Ok everyone; I have changed my plan! I was so excited to see what you guy thought, and if I needed to fix anything in my writing, so I decided to just go up to district 2. I'm really excited to see what you guys think, so please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Ruby Zershmeide**

**District 1 Girl**

I open my eyes. This is the day. The reaping day I have promised myself I will either be chosen or I'll volunteer before anyone else can. My little sister Gem barges into my room shouting, "Ruby! Ruby! You're going to the Capitol today!"

I smile. It's no secret I'm destined to be in the Hunger Games this year. All my friends know, and that might as well mean the whole school. I'm sure I have my share of enemies who will no doubt try to steal my destiny, but I've been training my whole life for this, and nobody is taking that away from me.

I wanted to go last year, but my trainer said, "No, stay and perfect your skills," and a lot of rubbish like I'm too young and don't know the dangers. Please. Who doesn't know what the dangers of the Hunger Games are? You go to the Capitol. You either come back, or you don't. Simple as that. I was thirteen then. I'm fourteen now, and my trainer says I'm ready.

I make it through the morning, oblivious to what is happening around me. I'm so excited for the reapings; I wouldn't even be able to tell you what I ate for breakfast. The reapings are all I can think about. An hour before we need to be in the town square, I go to my room to get ready. I have to look fabulous. A real tribute always does. I go to my closet and peer inside. _Perfect. _I instantly see my favorite dress, one my father gave me for my thirteenth birthday. It's a floor length, fitting ruby red gown, covered in sparkles. It reminds me of something the infamous Cinna would have designed by the way it shimmers in the light. I lay the dress on my bed, and go over to my white vanity. I curl my long blond hair into perfect, loose ringlets, and apply some makeup to highlight my blue eyes. I grab my red dress and slide it on. I admire myself in the mirror until Gem tells me it's time to go. I could swear my heart skipped a beat.

We get to the square the same time as my parents friends the Kayluses, so I make my way to my assigned section alone. All my ex-boyfriends stare at me, and I laugh to myself. _I always knew they'd want me back. Now they're too late. _The mayor comes up and gives the long and exhausting speech about the history of Panem. _Oh come on, just be done already! _Finally, he is. The escort arrives and stands at the podium. "Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games!" she says. I think her name is Yazi Amer, but I'm not sure. I don't really pay attention. But this year I do.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor! Now, we will pick the District 1 tributes! Ladies first!" She crosses the stage to the girls' ball that's filled with tiny slips of paper. I've lost count of how many times my name is in it. She pulls out a slip of paper. "Rosella Jerti!" she calls out. I know the girl. She's thirteen I think. Oh well what does it matter? She's not going into the games, I am. As soon as she gets to the stage, Yazi calls out, "Any volunteers?"

My hand shoots up and I shout, "I volunteer!" as loud as I can. I make my way to the stage, putting on my winning smile. I can almost feel the all the people who envy me right now. I'm going to the Capitol. Today.

**Rosco Nelson**

**District 1 Boy**

Huh. How about that. My ex-girlfriend in the games. But she won't win, even though she thinks she will. She's told everyone I can think of. But she's wrong. This isn't her destiny, it's mine and she knows it, she just doesn't want to accept it. The escort is so annoying. She keeps going on and on about how great Ruby is, how gorgeous her dress is, how pretty her hair is. Of course, Ruby is just standing there and smiling like the idiot she is.

It seems like hours before Yazi finally says, "Ok, now we have to find out who our boy tribute is! Who knows, maybe they'll fall in love!" _Hah. As if. _She walks across the stage to the ball filled with all the boys' names. She pulls one out slowly, attempting a dramatic effect. I hold back the urge to laugh. She unfolds the paper and reads in a loud clear voice, "Rosco Nelson!"

Wow, definitely did not see that coming. I smirk. It really is my destiny after all. And when I come back, all the girls will fall over me, and I'll flip my hair back and ignore them. It all comes from being the best, I guess. Can't be helped. I walk up to the stage, and take my place beside Ruby. "Any volunteers?" Yazi asks. My muscles tighten. I'd forgotten all about that. But strangely enough, nobody raises their hand. I guess they knew that if they came back, I'd make them regret it.

The crowd disassembles, and peacekeepers take Ruby and I to the Justice Building. We are led into separate rooms and told to wait for visitors and well-wishers. My parents come running in instantaneously, cheering like they'd just won the lottery. I guess they might as well have. They keep on shouting nonsense like, "Oh Rosco, we know you're going to win! Who could possibly beat you?"

This is nonsense, because of course I'm going to win, and nobody could ever beat me. I'm strong, and good with a sword. And what's the point of stating the obvious? Once the other careers have collected enough food, I'll kill them all in their sleep. Can't make alliances, or you'll begin to like them. Or, in the worst case scenario, they kill you.

Peacekeepers drag my lunatic parents out of the room, and they're still screaming obvious things that there's absolutely no point in saying. Before I know it, my little brother Bucky comes in. He's such a wimp I can barely stand to look at him. But he's here, so I guess I have to. He walks in with a straight face and sits down in front of me. "You're not going to win Rosco. You have to know that deep inside. But if by some small chance you do, I hope you come back with a better heart," he says quietly. Better heart? Please. I have the best heart you'll ever see, and I will win, it's so obvious it's not even an option. This is what I tell him. There's an edge in my voice, and Bucky can hear it. He stands up, gives me only last look, and leaves the room.

Processions of my friends come in and congratulate me. I graciously accept their congratulations, like the gentleman I am. When I am left alone, I run my hands through my blond hair. I can't help but think about how much Ruby and I look alike. Both of us have blond hair and blue eyes. Well, we all know who is better looking.

**Ruth Connors**

**District 2 Girl**

I wake up this morning with a headache. It's no surprise, it happens a lot actually. Ever since I decided to sign up for the whole "test dummy" thing at the hospital, I haven't been exactly healthy. But it's alright. I've got Noel. And my best friends; Caelan and Cayden. I don't really have my parents, because they're always at work, but that's alright too. They'll be at the reaping today because they have to, but otherwise I hardly see them, and we kids take care of ourselves just fine. I wrestle with myself to get out of bed. I was at the hospital late last night. So was Noel. She's signed up too. I told her not to, but she insisted she wouldn't let me do it alone. The doctors had both of us stayed and do double what we usually do, because of the reaping. It's annoying, but we're still alive, and that's all that matters.

I walk into the kitchen and find that Caelan and Cayden are already up. Their parents died a while back, so we took them in. They've gotten over it since their parents weren't much help either. Noel walks in, rubbing her eyes. "So…tired," she manages. I laugh and hug her. Then we walk over and sit with the boys. "So, big day today, huh?" Cayden attempts conversation. "We're all in the reaping this time."

He's right. Noel turned twelve two months ago. They boys are eighteen, and I'm sixteen. We're all going in together this year. I don't really see why everyone gets so worked up about the reapings. It's just a few kids who get to be on TV right? "Oh, shut it," Cae scolds. I smile. They always act this way. I don't know if it's a love/hate relationship or what, but it always gets me smiling. They both return my smile.

After breakfast, we go to our rooms to get ready. I open my drawer and pull out some black leggings and a long black shirt. It could be a dress, but it's tighter. I go to Noel's room to help her pick out her outfit. After a long debate about whether it should be a pink sundress or a purple one, we leave the room. We picked the purple to compliment her dark hair and eyes.

As we're leaving I bump my arm into the doorframe. I shriek in pain. That's the arm that got what seemed like 50 needles shot into it last night, and the scars aren't healed over yet. I'm still screaming and Caelan runs over and tries to comfort me. I start crying and mumbling things. I don't even know what I say. Horrible, indescribable images flash in my mind. I try desperately to pull myself together. I succeed, but only just. When I look up, Noel is looking at me, concerned, while Cayden is glaring at his brother. Caelan, who has just noticed his arm around my shoulder, removes it awkwardly. I don't smile this time.

We walk to the square in silence, and file into the assigned areas for our ages. I don't know what happens next. I think the mayor speaks, and then some funny lady with a green wig comes up and says some things I don't understand. Only when I hear a name of a girl being called do I come to my senses, I have a quick thought. _The Capitol. They have high technology there right? They would be able to stop my suffering. I need to get there, but how? Why does that girl get to go and not me? _ So when I hear the green-haired lady ask loudly for volunteers, my hand shoots up.

**Caelan Brown**

**District 2 Boy**

_No! Why did she do that? _I know Ruth hasn't thought this through; who in their right mind would volunteer for the Hunger Games? Then again, after that episode this morning, she probably isn't in her right mind. I can feel Cayden's eyes staring me down. He knows what I'm thinking. I don't know if it's a twin thing, or if he just knows me too well, but he knows I'm going to volunteer to go with Ruth and protect her. He doesn't want me to. He does.

We're both in love with her. It's kind of a game we play, except it's torn us apart. He liked her first, and I pretended to just to annoy him. It worked, and was fun for a while, but while I was pretending I fell in love with her for real. "You'd better not," Cayden hisses. I shrug. I'm going to, there's no doubt about it, but I'm not about to start a big fight right here. We can fight when we're saying our goodbyes. I'm sad this whole thing has torn us apart, but I guess it's like choosing between brotherhood and love right? I don't know, it's confusing.

Once the weird lady has finished introducing Ruth, she goes over to the ball filled with every boy's name between the ages of 12 to 18. My name is in there. So is Cayden's. But neither one of us is called. "Arthur Bellnik!" shouts the lady. Before the skinny twelve year old can even make it up to the stage I scream, "I volunteer!"

Ruth looks at me in shocked surprise. I don't know what she thinks the Hunger Games are, but she seems happy I'm going with her. I walk up to the stage slowly, thinking through my plan. It's foolproof. One of us will die in the arena, and it will be me. But not before I tell her how I really feel. Cayden can have her when she gets back, if she wants him. I'll be gone, and she can hardly live alone all her life. But I'll always be the one who told her first, with my volunteering for the Games to prove it.

The peacekeepers take us to our private rooms, and Cayden storms in. "How could you! You and I both know she's not going to make it out there, and that's bad enough. But how could you volunteer? I thought you were my brother! I mean, she's not going to want me if she happens to come back, will she? No, she could have anyone she wants!"

He goes on like this for quite some time, and I sit there in silence. I know he understands my decision; he would have done the same thing if I hadn't first. And if he had, I would be in his position, so I understand him as well. A peacekeeper comes in a lead Cayden out of the room. It makes me sad for some reason. I never thought I would miss my brother. But now that I know I'm never going to see him again, I begin to regret all the things I ever said. Well, there's no turning back now.

Noel rushes into the room with something in her hand. She instantly takes mine and starts tying whatever it is around my wrist. I recognize it after a minute. It's one of those vine bracelets she makes to take her mind off of all the tests she might have had earlier in the day. She kneels down and looks me in the eyes. "I gave one to Ruth too. You guys are friends, not enemies. You'd better protect her okay?" I nod my head. Noel isn't my friend, but I hug her anyways. She hugs me back quickly and leaves the room, probably to see if she can spend more time with Ruth. I don't have any more visitors, so I sit and finger my bracelet until more peacekeepers come and lead Ruth and I to the train. It's funny, that feeling where you know you're never coming back.


	6. Reapings Districts 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Ok, here is the second installment of the reapings. I hope you all liked the first one! I'm sorry it took a little longer; I've been really busy with school and stuff…oh well. Also, please tell me if I portray your character wrong in any way, so I can fix it by the chariot rides. Special thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Cetera "CJ" Jellon**

**District 3 Girl**

I wake up with a frown on my face. Today is the day of the reapings. Today is the day my family won't let me out of their sight. I love them, but it's kind of annoying. It's really annoying actually. That's why I've woken up early. I'm going to the reapings with my friends. Then I'll come home and take whatever punishment they give me. It won't be severe, probably just a "don't do that again" look.

I get out of bed and change into my reaping outfit. It's a new white sundress that stops just above my knees. I brush out my brown wavy hair, grab my shoes, and head out the door. I meet up with Kaya on my way to Jonnie's house. Kaya, Sparl, Hawk and Bridger agreed to meet up there. We're going to spend the morning together and go to the reaping together. Provided none of us is reaped, we'll go home to our family's house, eat dinner and celebrate with them. "Sneak out okay?" Kaya asks me. I smile and nod. She laughs. My family is somewhat of a joke to my friends. But you've just got to love them. It can't be helped.

When we get to Jonnie's house, Hawk and Bridger are already there, joking about something that probably has to do with the fact that Hawk spilled his drink on his crush yesterday at lunch. It was hysterical. Especially since he never had the guts to even say hi to her. Chances are we'll be laughing about that for a long time. They welcome Kaya and me inside, and we sit down to breakfast. None of us are particularly rich, but we make do with what we have, and we're not starving, so it's okay. We continue laughing at Hawk, who is beet red by now. Sparl is the last to arrive. He joins us in our conversation, which has switched to the reaping. My parents and my bothers never let me take out any tesserae, which was annoying, since I didn't exactly want my brothers to go into the games either.

Time flies by, and before I know it we're on our way to the town square. We hug each other for good luck and go to our assigned areas. We have to listen to a long and extremely boring speech by the mayor before we can finally get to the reapings and go home. A strange man who introduces himself as Willy takes the stage. He must be the escort. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" he says much too cheerfully. He crosses to the girls' ball, and pulls out a name. _Cetera Jellon. _I shoot my friends a panicked look, and slowly walk up to the stage. Willy asks for volunteers, and all I can hear is my mom. She's crying. Dad's trying to comfort her, and I ever see a tear run down my brother Tryran's cheek. My other brother Calid is looking at his feet. Willy goes on and tells everyone how pretty I am and how I'll be sure to pull in some sponsors. This makes me blush. I'm easily embarrassed. I don't know how I'm going to win these games.

**Capacitor "Capa" Ampere**

**District 3 Boy**

Poor girl. You can tell she's petrified. I think she's in my year. We've never talked; she's always so quiet unless she's with her friends. It's strange how you never realize all you've picked up about someone until you're almost certain you'll never see them again. I don't like the feeling.

Willy's done introducing her and the suspense is high again. Willy doesn't stand around and talk about anything pointless, which we're all grateful for. He goes straight over to the boys' names and pulls one out. Oh man. It's me. It's my turn to be petrified. I go to the stage and take my place beside Cetera. I really should have worn something else. I'm going to look like an idiot in my work clothes. Not that I care about clothes or anything, but I sure don't like to look like an idiot. I'll be the only one in the Capitol wearing safety goggles, and I have mixed feelings about that. Oh well, who cares what I'm wearing? I sure don't.

Peacekeepers lead us away, and my parents and my brother Tapis are the first in. My parents hug me and cry. I tell them its ok, even though we all know it's not. I'm going to die, and there's no use pretending I'm not. Tapis approaches me and puts something in my hand. I look at it and see it's the bronze gear he found his first day of work. He was so proud when he brought it home; he put it on a chain and wore it every day until now. He tells me he wants it to be my token for the games. He gives me a pat on the back and leaves the room. He's usually this way when he says his goodbyes, that way he doesn't tear up. My parents are still crying, and I'm still trying my best to reassure them everything will be okay, and the next time I see them I'll be a victor. They must know this isn't going to happen.

More peacekeepers drag my parents out, and we're forced to say our final goodbyes. They leave reluctantly, allowing my two best friends to come in. Tesla and Anneal rush in and fling themselves at me. I don't mind, I would do the same thing if one of them were in my place. Anneal notices the bronze gear. "Where'd you pick that up between here and the reaping?" she asks.

"Tapis gave it to me. He found it-," I begin. She cuts me off and nods, understanding. Then she smiles. "Well, you're going to be the next Hunger Games victor aren't you?" I shake my head in disagreement. It's just like her to try to make the best of every situation. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much to work with here. Tesla stands beside her, searching my eyes. He knows I won't win too. He's known me my whole life. But just because he knows I won't doesn't stop him from wanting me to. "Good luck out there, man," he says. I nod. The peacekeepers lead them out of the room, and I am sent to board the train.

**Olive Andrea**

**District 4 Girl**

Ugh. I hate the Capitol. This is the first thought that runs through my head when I wake up this morning. I don't know who's going to go into the Hunger Games, but I hope it's not Leo. Leo is my only friend, and I can't stand the mere idea of life without him. If he died in the Games, I don't know how I'd survive.

I get out of bed. My clock says it's already eleven o'clock. Only a few hours before some poor kid gets their death sentence. I don't want to go out of my room. Who knows how much my mom had to drink last night. I don't want to know. I put on my reaping outfit; a soft pink dress with faux pearls on the neckline. And I know I shouldn't, but I decide to climb out the window when I hear breaking glass on the other side of the door. I'll go meet John at the docks, and check in. John basically runs the family, although he's only seventeen. I feel bad for him, because it's not his fault dad got taken away to be a peacekeeper, and mom's a drunk. He shouldn't have to pay for it, right? I guess that's just how life is sometimes.

I see John right away. Our house is right on the water, so he has to walk about three yards to get to work. Sometimes we fake complain about how far it is. "Hey Olive," he says casually. "Bit late isn't it?"

I smile. We all know I sleep in whenever I get the chance. "I'm going to see Leo 'kay?" I say to him.

"Sure."

I smile again, and skip off in the direction of Leo's house. It takes me about ten minutes to get there, and he's sitting on his front porch waiting for me. I pretend I don't even see him and walk straight into his house. He lets out and exasperated sigh and follows me in. I turn around and elbow him. We laugh, and go over to the table. Neither of us are ever hungry on reaping day, and we figure either we'll eat at the Capitol, or we'll have a big party later. Just the two of us and John. Can't very well leave him out can we? After all, he catches the food.

After a couple hours of laughs, we go to the square. We wish each other good luck, and go to stand with our age group. Leo's seventeen, so he'll be safe before long. I on the other hand, have a long way to go.

The mayor gives the expected (and dreaded) speech, and introduces our new escort, Nanci. She's wearing a fluffy hot pink top, which apparently is supposed to highlight her sky blue hair. I hope it's a wig. I would never give up my blond ponytail. I guess not everyone thinks the same. In fact, I'm pretty sure.

"Olive Andrea!"

I freeze. I was totally not expecting that. I climb up to the stage shakily. I face the audience, and see them murmuring to each other. I don't know what to think, so I don't. I'm paralyzed.

**Zephyr "Zeph" Raine**

**District 4 Boy**

_Oh come on. That wimp won't last a day in the Games._ The girl who has just gone up on stage, I mean. I can't believe she's representing District 4. We don't deserve to have wimps like that in our games.

Nanci has _finally _finished introducing this extremely annoying girl. Nanci isn't exactly cool either. Oh look, she's called my name. About time. I look like a giant compared to the little girl next to me. All the girls from school almost faint when they see me up here. They're annoying too. Sometimes I wish I could murder them all in their sleep the same way I'm going to murder all those idiots who are stupid enough to make an alliance with me. I won't turn them down though, just the opposite. Then they'll be sorry. Oh wait, no they won't. They'll be dead.

Someone's volunteering. No, this is MY moment, and this jerk who calls himself Leo is NOT taking that away. I step up beside him, and in my best nice-guy voice, I tell him, "No. This is my fate, not yours."

"But she's my friend," he hisses. I don't think the audience heard him. Hopefully, they just think he's some random moron who wants to steal my glory. District 4 has way too many wimps. We aren't adding him to the list.

I push him away, and Nanci explains that if I want to go, I will, the reason being I was the one who was reaped. I smile brightly. Might as well try to get the ugly Capitol jerks to like me now.

I'm led into a private room in the Justice Building to say my goodbyes. My mom and little sisters come in. I pretend to be thankful they're here, but really I just want them to leave so I can start planning my strategy. Well, I don't really need to. Make allies, and kill them in their sleep. Piece of cake. I tell my family I love them (total lie), and I'll make sure I come home. That second part was true. They leave, and I have no other visitors. I don't have a lot of friends; I keep to myself for the most part. You wouldn't even believe how many girls I've had to turn down. It took all I had not to slap them in the face. I sit in silence until I am taken to the train. I'm so going to win this.


	7. Reapings Districts 5 through 9

**Hey guys! Ok, so next up is District 5, but the girl is a bloodbath character, so I'm going to skip all of the bloodbath characters to speed things up a little. I'm still going to start the guys and girls from the same spot so I don't mix myself up or give someone more "screen time." I hope you're not bored with me yet! Oh and remember to review, otherwise I won't know if I portrayed your character wrong, or if it sounds super cheesy. Well, enjoy!**

**Bennett Kellston**

**District 5 Boy**

I don't know the girl who has just stepped on the stage, but assuming the escort is correct, and she knows who she is, her name is Emerald Wherton. I think she's from the poorer side of town, but I'm not sure.

I hear my name being called over loud speakers. _Oh no. _I go to the stage, which might as well crumble to dust right now, and it wouldn't make any difference to the way I feel. The escort runs her hands through my dark hair, which is disturbing. I shudder. "Get away," I say. She quickly backs off like she's scared or something. I didn't mean to do that…

Emerald and I are led away to our rooms to say our goodbyes. My entire family comes in at once. My dad and my step-mom Ham try to hug me. I push them away, and they don't argue. My little half-sister Misty runs up to me and throws herself into my arms. She's only five, and I don't think she knows what's going on, but anyone could sense the solemn atmosphere. I hug her back easily. She's the only person in my family who gets a glimpse of my softer side. I would do anything for her. My older brother Kael comes up to me and pats me on the back. I look up at him. We're not best friends or anything, but we do have some memories. In the old days when mom was still alive, and how we both still call the "new mother" Ham. Her real name is Hamela, but whatever. When our eyes meet I see all those memories in that moment. It sounds weird but it's true. I've tolerated him all these years, but he's my brother. I at least owe him that right? "You'll come back, son," my dad says.

"Yah, if I somehow get past all the careers out to get me, let alone get past the bloodbath, and oh, I'm _positive _I'll be able to kill anyone and everyone who gets in my way," I counter. He looks at his feet.

They leave, and my best friends come in, Lorly, Alton, and Jag. I spend most of my time with them when I'm not with Misty. They all have their hands in their pockets and are staring at the floor. Alton is the first to look up. "I'm really sorry, man," he says.

"Me too," I answer. We talk about nothing in so many words until the Peacekeepers take them out. I really hope I win this thing.

**Rhiannon Lash**

**District 6 Girl**

"It's so wrong that they make innocent kids fight! How is it even legal?" I'm on one of my rampages again. It happens every reaping day, and it's always the same. But my random fits don't change anything, and they never will. It's the price we all pay for being born in these mad times. I hate it, but I tolerate it. I have to.

My best friend Sylvia Walsh always listens to me. She knows nothing will ever change, but it pays to have a friend who will just sit there and let you cry. Not that I cry. I don't. I just storm around the house and yell as loud as I can without Peacekeepers coming. That happened once actually, but my dad somehow convinced them I was sick, and was currently delirious. I don't know how it worked, but if it didn't, I would not be here, with my friend, risking our lives again. "I realize this, and say, "We should go get ready." It's almost scary how casual I sound.

Sylvia goes to her house to get ready, and I do the same. This year, my reaping outfit is a gorgeous spring green dress with willowy leaves and a low neckline. It's my favorite. Sylvia helped her mom make it for my birthday last year. I walk out into the kitchen to find my twin sister Annalaura on the couch, pretending to be asleep. She hates the Hunger Games, like me, but she doesn't like that I say so so openly. She got on my back about it last week, and I got really mad. We haven't talked much since then, but we'll be chatting like old friends after the reaping. We always do, and always will. My older sister Mellaura comes out dressed in and pretty purple dress that she found in mom's closet a few years ago. I guess it fits her now. Mom died of pneumonia a few years ago. I miss her, but I guess that's to be expected. I wish she could see Mel in her dress.

We walk to the town square together with dad, and I run into my boyfriend Derek. Dad shoots him a death glare, but funny enough leaves us to ourselves and goes to stand with his friends. Anna and Mel do the same. We watch them leave for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, which is ironic, since two kids are about to be sent off to their deaths. I feel ashamed and shut up. Derek does the same. "So, you going to volunteer?" he asks. I sigh. We go through this every year. I always feel like I should spare whoever is chosen, but whenever I open my mouth, nothing comes out.

"No," I admit. "I can't, you know that."

"I do," he says, "and I'm glad." He pecks me on the cheek, and we separate. Although we're the same age, we don't stand together since the decided it would be more effective to separate the boys from the girls. I don't understand this, but it is what it is.

The mayor comes up and gives his speech as quickly as he can. He doesn't like it any more than we do. The escort comes up and introduces herself as Jerlie Okman. As if we don't know who she is. She's been the District 6 escort for at least seven years. It freaks me out how she never seems to age. She crosses to the girls' names and pulls one out. She reads in loud clear voice, "Rhiannon Lash."

I'm stunned. I have always debated on whether or not I should save the girl who gets chosen, but now I'm desperately hoping someone is willing to save me. But I know if they volunteer I'll have to turn them down. How can I let someone take my fate from me? They shouldn't have to pay for it. It's not my fault, of course, but I can't let someone sacrifice their life for me. I won't. I'll just have to come back alive.

**Sitka Spruce**

**District 7 Girl**

"Hey Juniper wake up!" I bounce up and down trying to wake my little sister. I know it's immature, but hey, it's fun. Juniper stirs and sits up groggily. "I don't want to," she protests. I smile. She stands up and rubs her eyes. She knows she has to unless she wants to die. We all do. It's the national rule: Be at the reaping unless you're at deaths door. If you're not, you die. It's silly, but we live with it.

I drag Juniper into the living room where Cammie is waiting. Cammie is my best friend, and always will be. After Juniper and I had both of our parents die, Cammie's family offered us a home. We're forever in their debt.

"You still alive Juniper?" Cammie asks. We all laugh for a second, then stop suddenly. It can be seen as a joke, but today at least one totally decent kid will be sent to their death. Despite my ability to find something to laugh about in everything, my talent fails when it comes to the Hunger Games. We sit down to a breakfast of toast and apples. Not the heartiest meal in the world, but we're not the richest people, and we've learned to make do with what we have. And behold! Here we stand, alive, happy and healthy. Well, here we sit actually, but what's the difference?

By the time we're done laughing, talking, and eating, it's time to get ready for the reaping. We all slept in today, since we have work off and it may be our last morning at home. But out of all the kids in District 7, I'd say the odds are in our favor. None of us have taken any tesserae, so we're as safe as anyone our age. I go to my room and slip on my silky green dress, and the brown leggings I always wear with it. I've worn this outfit for the past three years now for the reaping, but I love it, and we can't afford anything new unless we want to go sign up for tesserae. I slip on my moccasins, and meet Juniper and Cammie on the front porch.

We go to the square, none of us speaking a word. Everyone's always quiet today. We're all scared, and we have a right to be. Cammie and I wish good luck to Juniper, and she goes to stand with the rest of the thirteen year olds. Cammie and I go stand together in the sixteen section.

The mayor gives his legendary speech, and once it's over I'm ready to go home. But I can't. I have to stand here and suffer with the rest of Panem. The escort comes up onto the stage. It's a guy, which I find weird. I don't know why, but I do. His name is Bob. Really? Bob? That's the most unoriginal name I've ever heard. And I've heard more than my share of unoriginal names. He says some words I can't understand in that silly Capitol accent, and goes over to the ball containing the girls names. I close my eyes. _Please don't be me. Please don't be Cammie. Please don't be Juniper. _But it's not Cammie. And it's not Juniper. It's me.

I walk up to the stage with my head held high, as if I had not just been sentenced to my death. Bob introduces me to the crowd, but most of them know who I am. I do a fashion model pose, and manage to wrestle out some laughs. But everyone knows I'll die. But I'm going try my best.

**District 8 = Bloodbath Characters**

**Lavette "Lav" Mandeen**

**District 9 Girl**

"Wake up!"

I hear my sister Kal bang on the door. Today are the reapings. I sit up and storm out the door. "What was that for?" I almost shout at Kal.

"It's nine in the morning. You need to get up," she answers coldly. I scowl, and stomp back to my room. No way am I getting up yet. I will sleep until noon. I'm not hungry. I don't want breakfast. I don't have any friends to go visit, so I'm going to get some sleep. I do get some sleep.

I wake up three hours later. I glance at the clock. _Perfect timing. _I sigh, because now I have to get up. But that doesn't mean I want to. I'm hungry now. I tiptoe into the kitchen, making sure Kal isn't there. I scurry over to the cabinet, and sneak a loaf of bread into my room. I tear off small pieces, and eat them slowly. This is my thinking time. Thinking makes me mad though. I think about the event that will take place today in the square. "I hate the Capitol!" I scream, throwing the bread at the floor. Kal hears me and barges into my room. "Shut it will you?" she says. No. I won't. I don't care if I die for my feelings. I don't like life much anyway. Death sounds much more enjoyable.

"What gives them the right to kill off kids as they please?" I yell at Kal. "Why do they think that's fair? Why do we have to live here? Why us?" I yell again.

Kal rolls her eyes and slams the door behind her.

I'm done with my tantrum for now. It's time to get ready. I cross the room and open my closet. I pull out a simple black dress. It's the same one I wore for my mom's funeral. This might as well be a funeral, so this is what I put on. I comb out my silky black hair, and head over to the square by myself. I'm early, so I walk slowly. After a few minutes, other people come out of their houses and I speed up to a normal pace. I'm still fairly early, but I go ahead and stand with the two seventeen year olds already here. Next year I'll be eighteen. And the year after that, I won't have to worry about the reaping anymore. I long for that day.

Eventually, the square is packed with people from all over the district. The mayor appears on the stage, gives his long speech, and graciously accepts the halfhearted applause. The escort Miri comes onto the stage; her long lime green curls bouncing. She says a few words of welcome, and hops over to the girls' ball. "Lavette Mandeen," she reads. _Oh joy._

**Hope you liked it! Review, review, review! **


	8. Reapings Districts 10 through 12

**Yay! This is the last chapter of the reapings! I've got a lot of girls and Capitol haters, but I'm really enjoying this story so far. I hope you are too! Once we get to the chariot rides, I'm going to let you sign up for sponsors. I'll explain more in an announcement chapter I'll do after this one. Don't tell me who you're sponsoring yet! If you do I will write it down, lose it, and totally forget! Ok, well here's the final reaping chapter! Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**Violet Walters**

**District 10 Girl**

"Owww," I groan as I get out of bed. Dad beat me up last night. I hate him for it. He wanted my food last night, and I didn't want to give it to him. I don't know where mom is. She was taken from us. The Capitol took her, or so I've heard. Dad doesn't talk about it, and I'm not going to ask him unless I want a new scar to add to my collection. He's taken my food for the past three days now, and I'm the official definition of starving. I need to go hunting.

I get myself up out of bed, and quietly tiptoe across the hall to see Dan. Dan is my twin brother. He's the only person I'll ever open up to. But when we turned nine, he got sick. He's been sick for the past six years, and he's barely able to get up out of bed. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him, and the chance he'll make it until he's twenty is slim. If I could get him to District two, I would. But we're about as far from District two as you can get.

Dan's already awake, and he's staring at the ceiling. "Hey, how's it going?" I ask quietly. He turns and looks at me.

"Nothing new," he says.

"Today's the reaping."

"I know."

"Are you going? Or are you going to stay here?"

"Do I have a choice?" Of course he doesn't. None of us do. I don't know how the Hunger Games have survived for 99 years; you'd think someone would have rebelled by now. But they haven't and the Games live on. I don't like them, but they're the least of my worries at this point. "I'm going to go hunting okay?" I say, returning to my whisper.

"'Kay," Dan says. I go back to my room, and get dresses in my classic hunting outfit: A grey shirt, black jeans, my new blue and black striped beanie, and a black jacket. I walk silently to the front door, grab an apple on the table, slip on my leather boots, and head for the woods.

I hunted for hours, and you could say I had some luck I guess. I shot two squirrels, a big rabbit, and found some eggs in a tree I was sitting in. It's not a lot, but it's more than usual. I skip going to the black market since I hunted for so long. I'll give dad the rabbit and a couple eggs, and Dan and I will have the rest. We'll lock the door so dad can't bother us, and have a real feast.

I look at my watch. It's 1:47. I'm late. I sprint to the town square, and make it just before the mayor steps onto the stage. I don't see the point of my running, because the mayor gives his long, stupid speech for at least an hour. I see Dan a few people across from me, and he's looking faint. He can't stand up for this long. But if I speak up I'll probably be given a death sentence, and then he might as well be dead, since dad's not taking care of him. So I hold my tongue.

Genevra, the escort prances onto the stage. She introduced herself although everybody already knows her, and does her little prance-bounce over to the girls' names. She pulls one out and reads, "Violet Walters." Poor Dan's going to be gone before I make it back. If I make it back.

**Libby Campbell**

**District 11 Girl**

Aileen shakes me awake. I don't want to wake up. I really don't. But Aileen drags me out of bed and I don't really have a choice anymore. Aileen and I go into the kitchen and find my four brothers and my parents waiting. Aileen is my twin sister, and also my best friend. I don't really have any others at school or anything.

Connor just turned twelve a few weeks ago. This is his first reaping. He's scared, and not afraid to show it. I admire him for that. I hate people who are really scared, but think they're too cool, and act like they're all that when they're really not. You can always tell, and it gets on my nerves. I feel bad for Connor. I remember how scared Aileen and I were the day of our first reaping. But the odds were in our favor, obviously.

We don't talk much this morning. We're all afraid one of us will be reaped. We don't particularly like the Hunger Games, I mean, what decent person does? But we've learned to accept them. After the rebellion failed, there's little chance there will ever be another. The Capitol is nearly invincible, and everyone knows that. So we live with it because we have to.

After breakfast we all go about our usual activities. I go out to the yard and see what I can find in the apple trees with Aileen, mom and dad clean up the kitchen, and my brothers go to the black market to get some food. The black market is the only place open on the reaping day. But even if it wasn't, we'd probably do most of our shopping there anyways. Its right across the street and the people are much better than those at the fancy shops. I love the apple trees. I could climb them all day. I throw the apples at Aileen and she usually catches them. Even when she doesn't, they don't usually bruise on the soft grass. I only wish I didn't have to leave to get ready at twelve. But I do.

My reaping outfit is a casual denim skirt and a white embroidered blouse. It's fairly new, and is currently my favorite thing in my closet. Aileen is wearing a light purple cotton dress with lace around the sleeves, hem, and neckline. It's really pretty and it looks really good with her dark curly hair. I suppose it would look good with mine too, seeing how it's exactly the same, but it's not something I would wear.

We walk to the town square as a family, still not speaking. I don't know if we've spoken a word all day. We reach the square, and mom and dad give us each a hug. Except for Jonah, since he's nineteen, and doesn't have to think about the reaping anymore, except to worry for the rest of us. We separate, and I stand beside Aileen along with the other sixteen year olds. The mayor decides to torture us with his excruciating speech, although it's not technically his fault, and when it's finally over he introduces the escort Ursula. She has bright blue hair that's cut short, and surprisingly, her skin is completely normal. The color at least. She probably has at least fifty tattoos all over her body. Oh well, she's from the Capitol. What'd you expect?

She says a few words about how honored she is to be here, and how excited she is for the Games to begin. She then goes to the other side of the stage and picks out a name of the girls' ball. _Libby Campbell._

**Zarcius "Sparky" Triton**

**District 11 Boy**

Libby Campbell. I've seen her around, but I always thought her name was Aileen or something like that. I skim over the crowd, and my eyes catch on a girl who looks exactly like Libby, looking up to the stage in distress. She doesn't volunteer, but family loyalty only goes so far on reaping days. Everyone knows that. Anyone can tell they're twins though. Ursula finishes admiring the newest tribute, and Libby attempts a smile. I know she's trying to be brave.

Ursula finishes up, and goes over to the boys' ball. She pulls out and name and reads clearly, "Zarcius Triton." Oh great. That's me. I hear the crowd sigh. Last year, we lost my older sister Tola to the games. She didn't make it past the bloodbath, and the career that killed her won. When they came to our district we had to pretend we loved him. But we couldn't stand the sight of him, to be honest. Without looking at my siblings, I walk confidently up to the stage. But I'm scared. I see Martin Hevebule trying to hold back a laugh. I know he's happy I was chosen. He still has that black eye I gave him last week for threatening my little sister Mellia. He said he was going to beat her up if she didn't do something I don't know about, and he was about to hit her before I punched him. Nobody hurts my siblings on my watch. Not the nerd who can't lift a pound, not the biggest bully in school.

Peacekeepers lead me away to a private room in the Justice Building. My family comes piling in, throwing their arms around me and crying. Mom's not there. She died soon after giving birth to my youngest sister Lexis. I wish she was here with us all now. Dad encloses something into my palm. I open my hand and look at it. It's his wedding ring. He wants me to take it into the Games as my token. I look up at him, and he has tears in his eyes. It isn't like him to cry. He pulls a silver chain from his pocket, and threads the ring onto it. He drapes it around my neck. "We'll be waiting for you," he says. I nod.

"I'm going to try," I reply.

"How could I expect anything more?"

I stare at the floor, and my family, exits. My dad, Kiesha, Atticius, Molean, Mellia and Lexis may be gone from my life forever. My best friends do come in, but the peacekeepers only give them two minutes, hardly enough time to say anything. But we get in our goodbyes, and Marclyn promises to look after my family. I board the train in silence, wondering if my fate will be the same as my sister's.

**Jocelyn Bennett**

**District 12 Girl**

"Come on, Pepper," I try to coax the little wolf cub out of the den. The mother is standing beside me waiting. I've named the cub Pepper because of the flecks on his skin. He's adorable, and he knows it. The rest of the pack is standing behind me. I come and visit them every day, along with the old house my family discovered in the woods a long time ago. There's an underground library that has every book ever written. Maps, history, diaries, stories about dragons and wizards, you name it. But our favorites are the history books about North America. They tell how life was before Panem arose and it sounds delightful. The people voted for their leaders, and they had a freedom we can only dream of. I wish I lived there instead of in this awful world where children are killed for sport.

I look at my watch, and hug the wolves goodbye. I've got to get ready for the reaping. I make my way through the woods and back to my house, where I find brother all ready to go. I used to have ten brothers and a sister. Now all I have left is Joe.

"How are the wolves?" Joe asks.

"They're fine," I answer, "but that little one still won't come out." Joe nods his head and smiles. We used to laugh. No, we used to sing. Then everyone had to go and die. We think the reapings are rigged to get rid of us since we found all those books.

I go to my room and put on a plain purple dress. It falls off my shoulders a little. I'm pretty small for my age. Most people don't even think I'm a teenager. But they know who I am because of my family's misfortune. It belonged to my sister, the dress. I think she wore it to the reaping the day she was picked. I miss her.

Joe and I find our parents on the porch. They don't say a word. They know one of their kids is going to the Capitol today. Joe and I do too, but we do our best to stay positive for mom and dad. I can't even imagine how it feels to have your kids killed off one by one.

When we make it to the square, our parents hug Joe and me tightly, as if they'll never get another chance. That's not true, because if we do get reaped, they'll get to come in to say goodbye, but I hug them back anyways. Joe and I exchange halfhearted smiles, and go stand with our age group.

The mayor gives his speech, and introduces the escort Vera. She has hot pink hair, and is wearing an odd looking green dress. She welcomes us to the square as if we've never been here before, and quickly hops over to the girls' names. She pulls one out and reads in her ridiculous Capitol accent, "Jocelyn Bennett!"

I go to stand on the stage, and you can see the disbelief in the crowd's eyes. Eleventh child from the Bennett family.


	9. Sponsoring Annoucement

**Hey gamers! Like I promised, here is my little (Well, it's kinda long actually) announcement chapter about the sponsoring. I know we all hate rules, but I do have a few. Sorry ahead of time.**

**Ok first of all, please please please submit who you're going to sponsor in a REVIEW. PM's confuse me if I need to keep them for future reference.**

**Second of all, I would really appreciate it if you could NOT sponsor your own tribute. I know we all want ours to win, naturally, but truth be told I've already got the winner. The name is floating around in my brain right now. So it doesn't really make a difference who you sponsor, because they probably won't win. I've got 24 tributes, and one winner. The odds are not in anyone's favor.**

**LAST RULE! Have fun with the sponsor thing! It's not a big deal, it's just for fun. Period. At this point, it doesn't really matter. It just makes the games seem more real, and we all want them to be realistic and not super cheesy right? Well, I do otherwise I feel weird.**

**Oh yah and this isn't a rule, but before I put it on the list, I want to explain it. At the end of each chapter, if I remember, I'll put a simple question from one of the books. For example: What is Plutarch's last name? Assuming we all know that, it's pretty east right? The first person to correctly answer the question gets 7 points. All other correct answers get 4 points. Please PRIVATE MESSAGE me your answer so nobody can "cheat" so to speak.**

**Ok! Here's how to get points:**

**Submit a tribute: 10**

**Submit a stylist: 6**

**Submit a mentor: 6**

**Review chapters: 5**

**Previously reviewed chapters: 7**

**Correct question: 7 or 4 depends**

**Game maker trick idea: 5**

**Here's what you can get with the points:**

**Empty backpack: 5**

**Full backpack (contains a day's worth of food, some rope, a bottle of water, and medicine): 35**

**Rope: 10**

**Days' worth of food: 20**

**Bottle of water: 10**

**Burn medicine: 20**

**Tent: 40**

**Weapon: 50**

**I know it's kinda expensive, but the prices are expensive in the games, and the mentors have to be careful when they send things and what they send. It also depends on how good the sponsor is. When I write in each person's POV, I'll put a parenthesis with how many points they have. **

**If you haven't submitted a tribute, but want to sponsor someone anyways, you can get points any of the ways above, but I'll let you have up to 15 "free points" to do what you want with.**

**I may not update again until next week, because I have to think up everything, which takes me a while, but I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to all who have submitted a tribute! Oh get this; I just realized yesterday I've been doing this entire story in present tense. I've never done present tense before! It feels weird! XD**

**Here's a little paragraph about the train rides. It's in third person, and NOT in present tense, but I didn't want to let that section of our tributes journey go totally unnoticed. I don't know if I'm supposed to, but I'm putting them all on the same train to make things easier. So here it is! (It's probably really, really cheesy but whatever)**

The entire train ride, all the tributes were in separate cars, and didn't venture out to meet their competition. Some just didn't want to meet, and possible befriend the opponent, others thought they were too good for each other, and some were simple scared of who they might find. After stopping in District one to pick up the last of the tributes, the train was eerily quiet all the way to the Capitol. The mentors were either drunk, sleeping, or didn't feel like meeting the children who would most likely die within the next week. Since nobody was mingling, they were all watching the scenery. And not one of them didn't stop and stare open mouthed at the shining buildings that belonged to the Capitol.

**There's my little cheesy paragraph! I'm going to start that question thing off now. You know what; let's just use the one I used for an example. Ok everyone, what is Plutarch's last name? PM me your answer! I'll update soon I promise!**


	10. Chariot Rides

**Hello again! Eventually I will have to stop telling you guys hello 'cause I'm running out of original lines…oh well. Here are the chariot rides. I did it in the POV of an average (air quotes, and yes that is a foreshadow) Capitol citizen so we can get inside their heads, and get a lot of description in there, because I didn't do so good with that in the reapings. Special thanks to all to have reviewed! (I'm starting the sponsor points next chapter because I'm still working all the math out) Oh, on the bloodbath characters, I have the names but I can't find the personalities anything….so yah…I'll describe them, but I'm really, really sorry to whoever submitted them! I'm still super thankful though! Making up names takes me forever! Here's the district jobs list so you can understand the costumes more, although I hope most of them are pretty obvious. It's also for me as a reference, because I only know the famous ones.**

District one:  
Luxury items for the Capitol

District two:  
Medicine and doctors

District three:  
Technology and manufacturing

District four:  
Fishing

District five:  
Animal herding

District six:  
Scientists

District seven:  
Lumber and Paper

District eight:  
Fabric and clothes

District nine:  
Hunting

District ten:  
Mathematics and foreign trade

District eleven:  
Agriculture

District twelve:  
Coal mining

**Ok, here we go! ENJOY!**

I love the Hunger Games. They're by far the most exciting event of the year. My parents always get front row seat, obviously, and I'm the envy of every kid in school. I pat my bubblegum pink hair to make sure I'm presentable, and anxiously eye the gate. The anthem of Panem plays, and the audience gasps as the first pair enters.

District one is the first in. As always, they look absolutely gorgeous. Since they make luxury items for us, of course, I suppose it makes sense. The girl Ruby Zershmeide looks stunning in a form-fitting icy blue dress covered in glitter and flat precious stones. The guy Rosco doesn't look to shabby either in his grey silk pants and a shirt matching Ruby's. They're the perfect pair; they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosco smirks and Ruby smiles brilliantly. You see it in their bright blue eyes that they think they're going to win. I know at least one of them is wrong.

District two enters next, both of them covered in black body suits with needles protruding from them. It looks really cool, I have to admit. Ruth Connors and Caelan Brown. He volunteered, but didn't seem too happy about it. They don't seem like the type to join the career pack. I wonder what's going through their heads right now. Ruth is tall with black hair that blends in with her costume, and Caelan has blonde hair, so they're obviously not siblings, and it would be hard to believe even if they did have the same last names, but Caelan seemed like he had a method to his madness when he volunteered. I would die to know what it is.

District three is certainly no disappointment as far as their costumes are concerned. They're in black body suits just like two, but these are covered in multi-colored glowing wires. It's fascinating, really. I've never really given much thought to how all the electronics I use everyday are constructed, but looking at all those wires makes my brain hurt. Cetera Johnson, I think the girl is. No, Jellon. She has chocolate brown hair, and looks so innocent it seems almost impossible that in a matter of days she will have taken a life. She's not smiling, but she's definitely not scowling either. The boy standing next to her whose name I believe is Capacitor isn't smiling either. In fact, he seems kind of oblivious to what's happening, and seems lost in his own world. His jet black hair and dark rimmed glasses make him look smart, and judging by his expression, he probably is. Although they're from the same place and in the same outfit, this pair looks as if the other is from a completely different world.

District four has always been my favorite. I don't know if it's because I like the number four, or I'm just a bigger Finnick Odair fan than I realize. What does it matter really? Olive Andrea almost looks like she literally came from the sea in a short, skin tight silver halter dress, simple silver flip flops, and silvery blue painted fish scales. Her district partner Zephyr Raine also has the blue fish scales, but is in a speedo instead of a dress. I giggle to think of what he would look like in Olive's dress. He actually looks kind of like Finnick, with his bronze-colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. I wonder if he'd descended from Finnick somehow. Olive certainly doesn't have that particular appearance. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She's smiling, but you can't tell if it's because she's trying not to show she's nervous, or she's happy to be here.

District five has always been somewhat forgettable, but they have their share of victors. This year's tributes, Emerald Wherton and Bennett Kellston have pretty interesting costumes. Since District five is animal herding, Emerald and Bennett's costumes are supposed to resemble sheep, I guess. Emerald is in a stiff, snow white dress that looks like it has coarse cotton balls stuck all over it. Bennett is dressed simarlarly, in a white shirt with the same idea for Emerald dress and black pants. Both of them have white streaks in their hair, which is supposed to contribute to the sheep thing, but in reality just makes them look old. The white in Bennett's brown hair is more noticeable, than in Emerald's white-blonde hair, so it kinda looks like the guy got his hair done and the girl didn't. It's not as forgettable as usual, I'll give the stylist that.

District six is just as interesting as five, but I can't say I like it much. The guy, David LeFont, is wearing a gray frizzy wig, a yellow lab coat, and green tinted black goggles. I'm not supportive of the wig or goggles, simply because I have virtually no idea what this David person looks like. I doubt he'll pull many sponsors. Rhiannon, the girl, is a little better. Her long dark hair is wrapped into a pretty, but messy bun, and she's in a lab coat as well, but hers is a deep purple instead of ugly yellow. Her scientist look is much more professional than David's. I decide I like her better.

District seven is absolutely awful. Both of the tributes are dresses as lumberjacks. The dull browns and blues clash horribly with Sitka Spruce's coppery hair and fair skin tone. The boy, Harry Billfred, doesn't look much better with his bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. Sitka is smiling and waving to the crowd, which makes up for the awful costume. It's definitely memorable, but not in the best way. Maybe the interview costumes will be better, or their personalities will get them some sponsors. These costumes sure aren't going to do it.

District eight isn't so bad. You'd think that since their job is to make clothes, they'd be all super stylish, but they're in outfits made of random fabric. Like a quilt, except the textures are different, and everything isn't a square. It's pretty cool looking, and the two tributes Liza Andgerson and Grey Zillon don't look to bad in it. Liza has long brown hair that looks red in the sun, and Grey has shaggy golden brown hair. They're not so bad. But neither of them are smiling or waving, and I know that'll hurt them.

District nine actually looks really cool. Lavette Mandeen is painted light brown which makes her look tan, although we all know from the reapings she's really pale. White spots are painted all over her body, and her hair is cleverly curled on top of her head to look like ears. Her dress is short, with only one sleeve, and it has the same print painted on her skin. It looks like it's made of velvet. Justin Bedon is exactly the same, except instead of the ears, they've placed some sort of antler headband on his head, and he has shorts that are tattered on the bottom. Anyone could tell they're supposed to be deer, since District nine does most of the hunting. Lavette and Justin's dark hair compliment the outdoorsy look nicely. I decide I like this pair.

District ten is…well, interesting. Violet Walters is in a knee-length dress that seems to be made out of thin slices of cooked steak. Her district partner Quin Ertben is dressed in the same basic fashion. They look rather odd, I'll admit to that. I find myself wondering if it's real steak or not. As I study Violet's dress I see scars on her arms. I wonder where they're from. It's scary to think of what the poor people in the districts go through, and I'm glad I'm not one of them. They're style is awful too. I mean seriously, brown hair? Brown is the color of dirt. Who wants that? So this is what I'm thinking of when District eleven rolls in: Violet's scars and her fluffy brown hair, and as eleven reaches the center I notice a large piece of Violet's dress is missing from the bottom. That answers my question.

District eleven looks okay I guess. It's a little more fruity than I would like, but it's decent. Libby Campbell is dressed in a little green dress with little purple grapes making up a sash, and a wreath on top of her strawberry blonde hair. Zarcius Triton is in a green shirt with a funky red apple print, and khaki pants. He also has a wreath on his head. It's the same as Libby's; but with tiny red apples instead of grapes. It looks good with his blond hair and blue eyes. Both are smiling, which I think is a first apart from district one. Libby looks excited, and Zarcius is wearing a bright sarcastic smile. I like this pair too.

District twelve, obviously, is the last to enter. They look amazing, as I see it. Jocelyn Bennett is in a bloodred dress that just reaches her ankles, and shy has huge wings on her back that look like flames. Her long, curly hair is down, and even I, the hater of brown hair, has to admit it looks pretty cool. Bruce Jedson, her district partner, has a red shirt made of the same material as Jocelyn's dress, and jet black pants. Both his shirt and the hem of his pants have flames that look similar to the huge wings. He has a fiery crown on his head. Ever since the 74th Games, District twelve has looked amazing.

The anthem plays one last time, and I see all the tributes exit the stadium into the huge skyscraper that is the Training Center. They'll be there for three days before they come out for an interview with Caesar Flickerman, and then it's off to the arena. I'm so excited for the games to start! Well, of course I am. I'm Vivian, President Snow's daughter.

**Ok, so what'd you think? I didn't even think about doing it from a Capitol person until last minute, and I went back and changed a few things to make it Snow's daughter. I don't know where that came from. I think I'm going to do the training scores in her POV, and then I'll switch back to the tributes' for the interviews. At least, that's what I'm going to try. REVIEW! And don't forget to sign up for sponsors and on that note I need to think of a question…..hmmm…..ok! What is the EXACT date Mockingjay came out? (Which by the way is awesome but really depressing don't you think?)**


	11. Training Scores

**Ok, I've given up on the whole POV for the training scores. Why? Because hearing Vivian's thoughts on a tribute, their training score, and her thoughts afterward for twelve tributes is totally BUH-RING! Agreed? So I've studied the tributes strengths, weaknesses, and strategies and have come up with this list. If your tribute has a lower score than others, it doesn't mean they're going to die any sooner. It's technically all the Gamemakers' opinions, and we all know how stupid the Gamemakers are. So…ta-da! **

**District 1:**

**Ruby Zershmeide: 9 (Archery, sword fighting, career)**

**Rosco Nelson: 10 (Sword fighting, weight lifting, career)**

**District 2:**

**Ruth Connors: 5 (Not too good with weapons, but showed some healing demonstrations)**

**Caelan Brown: 8 (Hand to hand combat)**

**District 3:**

**Cetera Johnson: 7 ("Electrical stuff" and snares)**

**Capacitor Ampere: 5 (trap making)**

**District 4:**

**Olive Andrea: 8 (Sword fighting, traps)**

**Zephyr Raine: 10 (Trident, net, career)**

**District 5:**

**Emerald Wherton: 3 (She's a bloodbath character, so yah…)**

**Bennett Kellston: 9 (Hand to hand combat, trap setting)**

**District 6:**

**Rhiannon Lash: 7 (Making a whip out of fishing lines with a fishhook at the tip)**

**David LeFont: 2 (Umm…bloodbath)**

**District 7:**

**Sitka Spruce: 7 (Hand to hand combat with an axe)**

**Harry Billfred: 4 (Bloodbath character)**

**District 8:**

**Liza Andgerson: 3 (Bloodbath)**

**Grey Zillon: 4 (Bloodbath)**

**District 9:**

**Lavette Mandeen: 7 (Throwing knives)**

**Justin Bedon: 4 (Bloodbath)**

**District 10:**

**Violet Walters: 8 (archery)**

**Quin Ertben: 2 (Bloodbath)**

**District 11:**

**Libby Campbell: 6 (Archery)**

**Zarcius Triton: 10 (Sword fighting, throwing daggers, net)**

**District 12:**

**Jocelyn Bennett: 6 (Making a spear out of a sharp rock and a stick)**

**Bruce Jedson: 3 (Bloodbath)**

**Ok, the interviews will take me a little longer than the reapings, because I have to do costumes, questions, and sponsor points. And on top of that, I have to get everyone's character right, so go easy on me! Thanks ahead of time! :D**

**Almost forgot the question! Ok, so what color is Flavius's hair? This one might be a little harder, but it's mentioned several times so….Review!**


	12. Interviews Districts 1 and 2

**Ok, here are the interviews! I decided to do it in Caesar Flickerman's POV. I promise we will get back inside the tributes heads, but the reapings took so long and it was the same thing for everyone, and the interviews are the same way. And we need to see what they act like on the outside, which isn't really possible when you're in their heads, right? Well, it is, but nobody pays attention to that. At least I don't….oh well. And this way I don't have to do 50 chapters for one event. Well, I do, but they're not as long. Sponsor points coming when we start the games, I'm still signing someone Don't believe me when I say what I plan to do, because so far I've changed everything I've said I'll do! :D Ok, well, enjoy! (Thank you sooo much if you've reviewed!)**

Caesar Flickerman

I check my watch. Three minutes until show time. My prep team powders a little bit more royal purple makeup on my hair and my eyelids. I know it's silly, since I've been doing this for years, but I always get nervous. I always try to help the tributes along, but I don't want to make them uncomfortable, or get them in trouble with the President. I absentmindedly brush some purple powder off the shoulders of my navy blue light bulb suit. It's show time.

I step onto the stage and greet the audience. "Happy Hunger Games!" I say. "Are we ready to meet this year's tributes?" The huge crowd responds with the same cheers and roars that severely damage my ears every year. "Well, let the interviews begin!" I finish. I cross the stage to my big red velvet chair, and gesture for the District One female tribute Ruby Zershmeide to come and sit in the chair opposite me. She looks stunning in a bright pink strapless dress covered in gold glitter that shimmers in the sun whenever she moves. Her long blonde hair is curled. She stands up, flips her hair, and glides over to join me. I decide to get straight to the point.

"So, Ruby, how do you feel about representing District One in the Hunger Games this year?" I ask casually.

"I'm so excited. I've been practicing since I was four, and I just know this is my year," she answers confidently. I acknowledge this confidence.

"You certainly seem very sure of yourself," I challenge. She hesitates for a moment.

"Well, you have to believe in yourself, right? That's the only way to win." I can tell she's choosing her words carefully. I don't want to mess up whatever her strategy is, so I change the subject.

"Your dress is gorgeous, wouldn't you agree?" I ask her. She smiles and stands.

"I have my wonderful stylist Gwendalyn to thank for that," she answers. Ruby twirls, and points to a tall woman with curly blonde hair, full red lips, and a slight tan. I assume this is Gwendalyn, and give her a shoutout.

"Well done!" I stand and twirl in imitation of Ruby, and the audience laughs. Gwendalyn simply nods her head. The buzzer sounds, and Ruby returns to her seat.

Next up is Rosco Nelson. He's dressed in a bright blue silk shirt that resembles Ruby's outfit. He's wearing long silvery pants, which highlights the blue in his shirt and his eyes. I stare into his eyes and immediately see his arrogance reflected in them. I'll have to be careful. He smiles to the audience as he takes his seat. I turn to face him and begin my little questionnaire.

"Rosco Nelson, what do you think of your opponents thus far?" I ask. He considers this, turns around to study his competition, and then answers me.

"I don't think it matters who my opponents are. I'm the best, and I'm going to win. I'm really good at swordplay, I'm strong…" He goes on and on in a long list of things he's supposedly good at. I nod graciously, but he's going about the wrong way if he's trying to get sponsors, in my opinion. But I don't know the Capitol citizens personally, so my opinion doesn't count for much. He finally seems to have run out of things to brag about.

"Tell me about your family," I say.

"Well, my parents are supportive, but my brother thinks I'll lose. I know he's wrong," Rosco replies. The buzzer sounds, and I don't have time to ask about his brother. The audience groans in dissapointment and Rosco stands and goes to sit next to Ruby.

Ruth Connors approaches me and sits down. She's in a short, solid black dress with a tight satin bodice, and a tulle skirt. The dress has spaghetti straps, and tiny bits of lace around the bottom of the skirt and low neckline. It's pretty, but with her long, jet black hair and her radiant smile, it almost makes her look like a gothic Barbie doll. She waves to the cameras and takes her seat.

"Ruth, you seem very happy today. Would you tell us why?"

"I can't believe I'm on TV! It's so exciting!" Ruth answers, bouncing in her seat.

"What are your thoughts about going into the games?" I ask her. I'm confused about her answer. Most tend to go deeper than the excitement of being on TV.

"I can't wait to meet everyone, I'm sure we'll have a great time," she says. This confuses me even more, and I can see the audience is looking at one another and murmuring, probably trying to decode her reply. I pause, think for a minute, and carefully word my question.

"So you're excited to go into the arena?" I confirm.

"Of course!" she answers enthusiastically. I'm still puzzled, but I let it slide. It's a good I didn't pursue the matter, because the buzzer signals that three minutes are up. She jumps up, waves to the camera one last time, and returns to her seat as her district partner, Caelan Brown stands to join me.

He sits down and smiles nervously, fidgeting with his tie, waiting for my question.

"Caelan, what was going through your mind when you volunteered?" I ask him.

"Well, I guess I just didn't want Ruth to go in alone. She's always been there for me, and it's my turn to be there for her," he says cautiously. I know this is only part of the truth. But I can see in Caelan's eyes it is, nevertheless, the truth. I feel bad for him. Either he or his friend will be dead probably within the next week. The audience turns to Ruth, and she's still smiling, but this time it's at Caelan. I turn back to him, and see he's returned her smile. I continue to ask him about his family and friends, but all the audience is interested in is him and Ruth. The buzzer sounds, and Caelan Brown returns to his seat.

**So…what did you think? Make sure to review! Oh, and the question: What was the "twist" in the Quarter Quell Haymitch won? PM me with your answer! **


	13. Interviews Districts 3 and 4

**Hey guys! Hope you all liked the first installment of the interviews! I don't have anything else special to say, so here are the interviews for Districts 3 and 4!**

Caesar Flickerman

Cetera Jellon crosses the stage and takes her seat. She's wearing a short, electric green dress that makes her look younger and more innocent than she did in the reaping. Her chocolate brown hair falls in waves around her shoulders, and she's smiling shyly.

"Cetera, are you excited to go into the games?" I ask her.

"I guess so," she answers softly. I can tell she's not, and I don't want to get her in trouble, so I change the subject.

"What about your dress? It's very pretty. What do you think about it?" She blushes beet red, and says even more quietly than before, "Yeah, it's alright."

I glance at her stylist Anastasia. She senses my glance, and rolls her eyes in reply of Cetera's comment. Everyone knows she hates styling anyone but the careers. The buzzer rings, and Cetera hurries back to her seat, still blushing. Her district partner Capacitor walks confidently to the chair across from mine. He's dressed much like Cetera, in a green suit with the same electric glow. It compliments his dark hair. He adjusts his glasses and sits down. He's trying not to appear nervous, but I've been in the business too long to not be able to basically read the minds of tributes.

"So, Capa, is it okay if I call you Capa?" He nods.

"Very good. So, what do think of the Capitol's high technology? Does it remind you of home?" I ask. He smiles and answers, "Yeah, the Capitol has some amazing technology. The TV's are huger than I ever even imagined, and that's the smallest thing."

He goes on and on about all the different high tech he's discovered, and how much it's fascinated him. Before he's done the buzzer sounds, and I have to tell him to return to his seat. When he does, Olive Andrea comes forward dressed in a long, form fitting dress made out of thin strips of silky fabric. I take it it's supposed to resemble seaweed. She sits down and plays with her blonde curls.

"So, Olive, I saw you got an eight in training? Would you give us a hint as to what you did to impress the Gamemakers?" I ask her.

"Hmm, well, I guess I can say I would surprise some people," she answers hesitantly, "but I'm not supposed to say."

I nod in agreement. I can't imagine what this shy and quiet girl could possibly have done to deserve an eight. I ask her about her friends, and her thoughts on the Capitol, which she answers just as carefully. The buzzer signals our time is up, and she returns to her seat on the other side of the stage as Zephyr Raine comes to take her place. He's in ocean blue dress pants and a fancy shirt with a beautiful wave print and rhinestones.

Zephyr sits down, and I begin. "What do you think of the Capitol?" I ask.

"The Capitol is completely amazing. It's such an honor to be here surrounded by so many great people," he answers immediately. I'm surprised. Most people from the districts don't consider us the best company.

"Who have you met so far?" I pursue the subject.

"Well, there's my amazing stylist, Tihazzi, for starters," Zephyr stands and recognizes Tihazzi.

"Tihazzi has definitely proven his worth," I agree, "Who else?"

Zephyr doesn't have time to answer because the buzzer rings. But he seems strangely relieved he doesn't have to answer. I don't stop to wonder why. I've decided I like him, and I'm not going to question my opinion right now. I still have more tributes to interview.

**Wow! That was really, really short! I hope you liked it though! Please review! And here's the question: What is the song Katniss sings in Mockinjay called? (Not the one in the epilogue) Sorry if you haven't read Mockingjay yet, it was all I could think of right now! So….REVIEW! **


	14. Interviews Districts 5 through 9

**And the interviews continue….I'm zooming through these a lot faster than I thought I would! I think it's because I'm doing it in Caesar's POV, but still! And if something seems weird, I'm still skipping the bloodbath characters, so that's probably why. :D**

Caesar Flickerman

…Emerald Wherton returns to her chair across the stage. Bennett Kellston stands up and crosses to his seat opposite mine. He's dressed in a fancy silk tux with a black tie. He sits down and I begin.

"What do you think of the Capitol, Bennett?" I ask him.

"I don't like it," he answers shortly. I frown.

"Why not?" I question.

"Well, I guess you're right. I should adore the place that I'm destined to die in," he says sarcastically. I don't know how to proceed from there. How to I make this comment that seems to mean he clearly despises us seem appealing to the watching citizens? I change the subject. This seems to be working well for this year's tributes.

"Okay, well tell me about your family," I say. He smiles at this.

"I have a little sister Misty, and a brother named Kael," he says. He doesn't say anymore, but I can tell he misses his family. I feel bad for him. For the first time in years I find myself wondering what it would be like to be torn from my family. The buzzer rings and halts my train of thought.

Rhiannon Lash is up next. She's in a beautiful dark purple floor-length, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. I don't understand the coordination with the scientist look, but it's the same color as her lab coat from a few days ago, so I guess the stylist thought that was good enough.

She sits down on the edge of her seat, and I begin the interview, same as always for more than thirty years. "What was going through your mind when you were chosen in the reaping, Rhiannon?"

"I knew right from the moment nobody volunteered that I was going in alone. I knew that winning was my only chance at survival, and I knew I had to try. I need to get out of these games," she says.

Wow. This one's got some fire. Not a bad kind though, a determined and will to put yourself out there and fight for yourself kind. I admire that. It's something I certainly don't have.

"How do you plan to win?" I question.

"I don't know yet. But I know that if I did I wouldn't say so here and now. I need to save that for the arena right?"

I nod in agreement. It's true that strategies are best kept to oneself. Unless the play stupid and reaveal a fake strategy. But nobody's done that in 98 years. The buzzer rings over the crowd. Rhiannon rises and returns to her seat, her purple dress flowing behind her.

…I thank David and he leaves. Next up is Sitka Spruce. She's in a lovely white strapless dress that is form fitting until it reached her knees. There are brown ribbons strung in a horizontal weaving pattern. It's quite pretty, really.

Sitka takes her seat in the red velvet chair and looks at me expectantly. I clear my throat and begin.

"Sitka, what do you think about going into the hunger games? "

"Well, I'm nervous, definitely nervous, I'll say that much," she says without hesitation. It's unlike a tribute to admit they're nervous. Sitka seems very honest.

"What do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's beautiful. Only and idiot would say it's not," she laughs, "but I have to say, I'm not so sure about the fashion sense." I laugh with her, and so does the audience. But their laugh is only halfhearted. Sitka still seems to be cracking up when the buzzer sounds. She stifles her laugh to a smile, and makes her way back to her seat. All of the tributes are smiling. They all probably agree with Sitka.

****Skipping D7 guy and D8****

Violet Walters comes over to the chair, her lips sealed shut. I'm surprised to see her in only a T-shirt and faded blue jeans. When she takes her seat, I ask her about this.

"Violet, what do you think of your outfit? Surely your designer didn't put you in this?" I question. She seems to be making a point of not answering my question. I can tell she's not really nervous though.

I ask her more questions regarding her family, friends, her thoughts on the games and her time in the Capitol, but she remains silent the entire time. I guess we won't ever know who this girl is. The buzzer rings and her time is up. Violet Walters is definitely the most mysterious tribute so far.

**Ok, hope you liked it! I think it was a little bit longer…I don't know. Ok, here's the question: What clue (phrase) does Wiress give the "alliance" as to what the arena is in Catching Fire? **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Final Interview Chapter

**Ok, I just noticed I totally forgot D9, and I feel really bad right now. So let's all pretend to insert this interview between Violet and Sitka okay? I'm really sorry to whoever submitted her.**

Lavette Mandeen comes forward and takes her seat. She's in a white dress that has a fluffy skirt with a soft looking layer on the top. Probably more velvet. I think she's supposed to be an innocent rabbit or something along those lines, but it doesn't fit her expression. I can almost see the fire in her eyes. This should be interesting.

"Lavette, how do you feel about participating in this year's games?" I question.

"I don't really care," she answers coldly. I wonder what that's supposed to mean.

"Do you like the Capitol so far?" I continue.

"Not particularly."

"What is your favorite thing about the Capitol this far?" This question seems to stop her. She seems intent on not showing a weakness. I respect her for that. Finally she answers.

"I don't have a favorite." If I was in her position, that's what I would say. It can be taken two ways. Either that she loves so many things about the Capitol she can't possibly choose, or she hates everything, and can't bear to have a favorite. I'm more inclined to believe the second, but I'm probably the only one who notices these tiny details. The buzzer rings, and Lavette leaves.

**Ok! Once again I'm REALLY sorry to Lavette's "creator," and I hope this is ok! I was looking at who I had to do, and realized I should have four instead of three, and I did Violet a chapter early. Anyways, here's the last chapter of interviews! After that it's into the arena! Yay! Oh, and I'm stopping sponsor points after this chapter, so just a heads up to make sure you try to answer the question and review!**

Libby Campbell comes over from her chair and sits down. She's dressed in a lovely fall assemble complete with leaves plastered onto her curly hair. She's smiling as she sits down.

"Your dress is very interesting," I compliment, "may I ask who designed it?" Libby turns around and points to Marquetta, the youngest of our stylists this year, being only nineteen. She smiles brightly and waves to Libby.

"Oh Marquetta? I've heard she's very nice. Have you met other nice people since you've been here?"

"Well, I haven't talked to many people, but I suppose some of the tributes seem nice. It's a shame we're all going to die."

"So you don't think you're going to win?" Libby shakes her head sadly. The buzzer sounds, signaling that Libby's time is up.

Zarcius Triton is up next. He's dressed in a simple yet stylish gray tuxedo. As he comes forward, I notice he has a ring on his finger. I'm surprised. Stylists don't usually do rings.

"Zarcius, is that ring part of your outfit?" I ask. But this time I'm genuinely curious.

"Oh, this?" He hold up his finger. "No, it's my token."

"Where did you get it?" I pressure him. He sighs sadly.

"It's my dad's wedding ring." A sigh of sympathy washes over the crowd. I have to hold back a laugh. It's so funny how dramatic these Capitol citizens can be. I suppose I'm often one of them, but it's still funny. I feel bad for Zarcius though.

"What about your family?"

"My older sister died in the Games a few years ago," he answers simply. I wonder if his strategy is to make us feel bad for him. But I know it isn't, because everything he's saying is the truth. I remember interviewing his sister Tola a few years ago, and his ring does have the appearance of a wedding ring, and he's certainly not married. The buzzer ends our time, and he returns to his seat.

Jocelyn Bennett is the last girl. She looks stunning in a sparkly white flowing dress with large angel wings on the back. The wings are covered in feathers, and her long bangs are braided together in the back. The rest of her curly brown hair is left down. She smiles shyly as she sits down.

"Jocelyn, what are you thinking right now?" She looks like she's about to cry.

"I just don't want to die," she says quietly. Her small stature makes her look so young; far too young to be entering the arena tomorrow morning.

"Do you think you can win?"

"I don't know. I hope so," she says even quieter. I find myself feeling bad for her too. I think the reality that half of these kids might be dead by this time tomorrow has finally sunken in. It has to me at least. But then again, it always does.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know, Caesar, I'm just hoping I get to go home."

The buzzer rings. Jocelyn stands and goes back to her seat, her wings fluttering behind her. Bruce Jedson stands to take her place…

…Bruce leaves, and I turn to face the crowd.

"We've got some great tributes here don't we?" My response is the usual cheers and roars. Some people are calling out names of their favorites, and others are looking like they're about to fall asleep. I glance at the President's daughter, Vivian, to find she's smiling smugly. She always did love the Games. I bid the large, hollering crowd good night, and make my way offstage. My job was over. But the tributes' fight for survival begins tomorrow morning.

**Ok! Next chapter is the arena! Yay! I hope you all liked it**! **So, as I said, the sponsor points are going to stop after this chapter, and once the next chapter is posted I will no longer be taking answers to questions. I really need some Gamemaker tricks, so if you have one I'm still accepting those too! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and I hope you continue to! **

*****MOCKINJAY SPOILER ALERT BELOW*****

**Here is the last question. It's a little tricky (not really), but I think you guys can do it: Why did Katniss kill President Coin instead of Snow? Sorry if I just spoiled the book, but I did warn you! **

**See you guys in the arena!**

**-Peace**


	16. Cornucopia

**Ok guys! The games have finally started! This will be a series of short chapters featuring certain tributes POV. All tributes will not be in one chapter, but I'll try to make everything more or less equal. The sponsor points are in! Everything is added up, and the only math I'll be doing from here on out is my homework and subtracting points. The point status is listed in parenthesis after the tribute's name. Don't be all upset if your tribute doesn't have a sponsor, because it won't affect their chances of winning or losing. Ok, well, you're all getting bored probably, so here is the battle at the Cornucopia! (And maybe a few extra things). I'm not making anything too gory, more for my sake than for yours, but I'll try my best! Enjoy!**

**Libby Campbell- D11 (80)**

I'm sitting in the launch room. My stylist left a few minutes ago, and I'm all alone now. I guess it gives me time to think out my strategy. Ryan, my mentor, said to go for the cornucopia, since I'm fast and strong. But I'm not so sure. I know I'll need the supplies, but chances are I'll die. Well, I'll probably die anyways. I'll go for it.

I step into the launch tube and wait to be elevated up. When I finally am, I hold my breath, waiting to see what the arena is this time. I squeeze my eyes shut, and I feel a drop of rain on my head. The motion stops, and I open my eyes. I'm staring into a lush rainforest, the cornucopia piled high with everything I need to survive. I look for the other tributes, but I can't see anyone. This arena is so packed with trees and vines; I can barely see the gold cornucopia. But I can see it, and that's good enough for me.

And before I even have time to process my surroundings, the gong sounds. I'm off. But I'm terrified.

**Ruby Zershmeide- D1**

When I hear the gong, I don't hesitate to sprint toward the hazy image of the cornucopia. I'm not the first one there, I realize, but I'm certainly not the last. I see the District 11 girl strap a quiver full of arrows to her back and grab a bow and a backpack. I reach for a knife and try to throw it at her, but she's too fast for me, and quickly sprints into the rainforest. Other tributes around me are fighting, and one is lying dead already. I grab a backpack, a few daggers, and a long spear, and join in the fight.

My fellow careers and I gang up on a girl from District 8. Before you could say Peter Pan she's dead. Rosco catches the District 2 couple trying to make off together, and he pursues them. The girl doesn't quite seem to know what's going on, and the boy is trying to get her away. It's so obvious he likes her. I don't have time to think about this, so I turn back to the fight.

**Bennett Kellston- D5 (33)**

_If I can get out of this fight, I might be able to make it. _This is what I keep telling myself. I ran to the cornucopia, and by some miracle managed to snag a sword. It's not my first choice, but it'll do just fine. I've been fighting off careers for several minutes now, and so far I only have a small scratch on my forearm. I didn't get a chance to grab a backpack, since the careers jumped on me right away. But I know my plants, and should be able to keep myself alive. Hopefully I have enough sponsors to supply me with medicine if I need it, but I'm praying I won't. Three people are dead on the ground. I don't have time to remember their names, but I'll know soon enough. I keep fighting my way out, but Zephyr Raine is making a beeline for me. So much for that nice guy act during the interviews. The Capitol bought it, but I know a lie when I see one. Zephyr reaches me and his sword clashes with mine.

**CJ Jellon- D3**

During the sixty seconds we had to prepare, I tried to think about what my mentor, Bethanie Sparks had told me. All I can remember is, "Okay Kendal, now remember, the careers are not your friends." She's definitely not very helpful, and she can't even remember my name. She seems to think I'm from a few years back. And of course I know the careers aren't my friends. Nobody's my friend right now. I realize I need and ally, and I need one fast.

Fighting my way back toward the forest takes a lot longer than getting there. But I'm careful not to hurt anyone. I would never, ever be able to forgive myself.

I notice Capa sprinting toward the trees, and I run to catch up with him. I make sure nobody's pursuing me before I grab his shoulder. He turns around, shocked, and raises his sword. I block his halfhearted blow with my spear, and say frantically, "Allies?"

I can see the relief in his eyes, and he nods sharply. He's not the most interesting person, but he seems trustworthy enough, so I grab his arm and we race toward unknown dangers.

**Ok, I know it's short, but I think that's a better way to attack the arena section of our story, don't you? It lets you remember more of what happened, and in clearer detail, instead of thinking **_**oh, she did this, and her reaction was this, but a similar thing happened to him, and this was his reaction…**_**etc. I don't know, I just think it's…looking for the word….sharper, I guess. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked my first chapter in the arena, and we won't visit the cornucopia again for a while. I like to keep things moving, but I'll post each tribute's thoughts if something significant happens to them, but most just fight their way in, and fight their way out. Okay, well, you know the drill: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	17. After the Cornucopia Part 1

**Hey! I got so many great reviews for the last chapter thanks so much you guys! Well, here's the next chapter. It focuses on the tributes thoughts after the fight at the cornucopia, mainly. Well, I haven't written it yet, but I think that's what I'm going for. Enjoy!**

Jocelyn Bennett- D12 (87)

I think everyone's gone now. I hope they are. My mentor said that if the cornucopia is stacked high, then to wait until the bloodbath is over and then get whatever's left. I decided to follow his advice when I could see the supplies even from my isolated circle in the rainforest.

I cautiously creep up to the gleaming horn, and crawl up inside to find a backpack all the way at the top. I yank it out of its niche. I crawl back down and circle the surrounding area. I happen to find a knife half buried in the dirt, but that's it. I think I did pretty well, considering I still have my life, and some supplies.

I don't like this arena. The trees have no branches, and the animals are all foreign to me. Since I don't know what else to do, so I retreat to the woods. Maybe I can make it at least for a few more days. If I'm lucky.

Lavette Mandeen- D9 

The whole fight was a blur for me. I threw a couple knives, but I didn't pay attention to see whether or not they hit their mark.

Now I'm sitting with my back against a tree feasting on my loot. Some random food and water is pretty much all I have in my backpack, but it's good enough.

I've decided I'm not making any allies. None whatsoever. It's true they can help you survive in areas you aren't particularly strong in, but in the end, most likely your whole group dies in one career attack. That, or someone betrays the entire group, or you get close to someone and end up killing them. In other words, you die anyways. I'm not going to be brought down by an alliance.

Zarcius Triton-D11 (17)

I'm beginning to regret going to the cornucopia. One of the careers cut my arm really bad and now it won't stop bleeding. I've wrapped it up, but I don't know what else to do for it. The careers had invited me to join their alliance, but I declined. I suppose that made me an automatic target. But no way am I going to join up with the careers.

I check my arm. I think it's beginning to stop bleeding, but it still really hurts. I figure since I'm in the games, I'll just have to tough it out. Besides, I'm used to hardships. I can see smoke in the distance now. It's either someone who doesn't know the first thing about what not to do in the games, or a trick by the careers to draw everyone in. But I'm not looking to kill anyone until my arm heals. I hope that's soon.

Sitka Spruce – D7

I've made an ally. Olive, the girl from District four. She hasn't said much so far. I don't know why she chose me instead of the career pack, but I don't think I'm going to find out anytime soon. You have to be careful about what you say here. Every word is televised and replayed for those who didn't hear it.

I'm ashamed. I can't think of anything even remotely funny to say. Olive isn't hardly breathing as far as I can see, and I'm at a total loss for words. That isn't like me! I'm totally freaking out here! Which is ridiculous, since I should be freaked out about the 23 kids out to kill me, not my inability to laugh in life threatening circumstances. I suggest to Olive that we climb a tree and sleep, and she looks at me quizzically. Oh, yeah, she's from four. I guess she wouldn't know how to climb trees. I look around this strange rainforest, and decide these trees aren't much like the ones I'm used to climbing. I glance at Olive, and she's still silent as a stone. I sure hope this alliance will work out.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna work on establishing alliances and such before the real "fun" begins, but I'll try to think up little things like Sparky's cut and the Sitka/Olive alliance and Sitka not being too sure about it to keep things moving. Well, you know what to do! (Review)**


	18. After the Cornucopia Part 2

**Hola! I've been getting so many reviews I'm like soo excited! Thanks guys! Remember, you can PM me to send something to the tribute you're sponsoring whenever you want. Well, here's the third set of tributes! I hope all the points are right so far, but I'm really not very good at it, so if you're sponsoring someone and I didn't say anything about it, please tell me! **

Grey Zillon- D8

I run my hands through my golden blond hair in exasperation. What the heck are these careers playing at? I'm trying to keep a low profile in the overgrowth as I spy on their camp. Ruby and Rosco are in a big fight about whether or not to hunt through the night. It's actually a pretty sad group, seeing how that couple from two ran off, and who knows where that other girl from four is. Zephyr is sitting with his back against a tree rolling his eyes while Ruby tries to prove her point. And I'm not even sure what it is, so she must not be doing a very good job.

I don't even know what I'm doing here. While I'm thinking about this, a huge hairy spider crawls across the tree right next to me. I have to cover my mouth to keep from screaming a blowing my cover. But I'm terrified of spiders. Always have, and always will be. So here I am, spying on the careers, with a potentially deadly spider who I'm almost positive is out to get me. Just great.

Olive Andrea- D4

I can tell Sitka doesn't trust me. But truth be told, I don't trust her either. I'm not mad at her for not trusting me though. It's hard to get to know anyone in these games. Either you'll die or they'll die. Someone always dies.

Sometimes I wish I was alive when the rebellion was. I know it failed. It failed tragically. The Mockingjay died, along with all of her allies. Now I fear there will never be another one. I don't know how it failed, it seemed so perfectly organized and everything, but the Capitol is too powerful.

I snap a twig under my foot, and Sitka turns her head sharply towards me. I shrug an awkward apology, and she doesn't say anything. Somehow, I don't think this alliance is going to last through tomorrow.

Caelan Brown- D2 (21)

I hate this. I hate how we have to come in this deadly arena, and fight each other. I especially hate that Ruth has to go through this. She still thinks it's an exciting TV show she was lucky enough to get picked for. It's all those drugs they shot into her back at home, I know, but I'm having no luck convincing her otherwise.

She fell asleep a few minutes ago. They haven't even sounded the bloodbath cannons yet, but I can hardly blame her. I watch her in her sleep and stroke her hair. I've got to tell her how I feel, but for some reason I can't. Not yet anyways. I know Cayden will kill me if I let her die. But the chances are we'll both die. But I have to try to keep her alive, not only for her, but for me.

Rosco Nelson- D1 

I don't think I can stand to hear Ruby rant on and on about how much we need sleep. We're careers. We're the most feared people in this arena! We're above having to sleep. Let the weaker ones sleep. No, we're going to hunt through the night. Zeph looks bored. I don't understand why he doesn't join my side of the fight. We all know I'm right. I'm always right.

I see Zeph cock his head almost as if he hears something. I hold up my hand and Ruby stops talking to put a hand on her hip. I survey our surroundings, and see the tall grass move slightly. Zeph sprints over, and pulls back the grass. All I can see is a huge tarantula-like spider. But I know someone was there. I hurry after Zeph, and Ruby follows. I won that fight after all. I always do.

**Ok, I hope you liked it! Several people have asked me to post who's dead so far, so here's the list:**

**Liza Andgerson- D8**

**Emerald Wherton- D5**

**David Lefont- D6**

**Harry Billfred- D7**

**Quin Ertben- D10**

**I'm taking Justin Bedon and Bruce Jedson and making them into actual characters, since I have waaay too many bloodbath guys. They won't last long, but I need more "main" guys. Well, you know what to do! If you don't know what I'm talking about, just review and you'll be fine! :D**


	19. After the Cornucopia Part 3

**Hey! I don't have anything to say except thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's more arena!**

Violet Walters- D10 (99)

I'm not even going to think about how thirsty I am. Someone was fighting their way past me at the cornucopia to get something and I didn't get a chance to grab any water, and I haven't seen a source yet. I think that's pretty ironic, since it's a rainforest and all, but no water so far.

There's only one thing on my mind. My mom. I saw her at the Capitol. And she's an avox. I don't know why, and I don't understand it. She sought me out one night, and thankfully her writing skills are still intact, even if her tongue isn't. And now, here I am, all alone, hungry, thirsty, and hiding out in a rare tree with low branches at the edge of the arena, with an avox for a mother. At least, I think it's the edge, but you never know with these things. I only wish I got a chance to get to know her better. Now I never will.

Justin Bedon- D9

I'm tired. I don't want to be here. It's no secret; I made that clear enough in my interview. I fought my way in and out of the bloodbath like any normal person, and I left with a sword in my right hand, and a plain but sturdy canvas backpack containing everything I need but a package of caffeine.

I'm still crouching in tall grasses outside the clearing which contains the cornucopia. I'm not going to leave yet. Not for a few days maybe. Nobody ever hunts around the cornucopia. It's too obvious of a hiding place. It's this fact alone that makes it perfect. I'm not going to die out here; I'll make sure of that.

Ruth Connors- D2 (21)

I can feel a bug on my head. I subconsciously wave my hand in attempt to shoo it away. I'm only barely awake, and my eyes are still closed. I open them slowly to find Caelan looking down at me. The bug is still there, so I try to brush it away again, realizing it's not a bug after all. It's Caelan's hand. He lets go of my hair awkwardly and looks at the ground. I laugh. He laughs with me, but immediately sobers and sharply looks behind him. I wonder why he's all upset.

He shoves some dried prunes (ick) in my face and I scrunch my nose. But my stomach rumbles.

"Why these?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Pretty much all we have," he answers. This makes absolutely no sense. We are movie stars, right?

Bruce Jedson- D12

How do you win these things? Nobody ever does. Actually, lots of people do, but the percentage of those who live compared with those who die makes me want to die. I'm not suicidal or anything, but knowing the nature of the Games, I'll probably get my wish sooner or later. I've got my money on sooner.

I hear a twig snap nearby. I jerk my head around, but I don't see anyone. I doubt they can see me either. I'm hidden fairly well. Right beside a small tree, where the grass is thickest. Grass is pretty much the only place to hide around here. The trees have high branches and the trunks are slippery. Who knows? Maybe I'll last longer than I think.

Zephyr Raine- D4 (29)

I know I heard something. I'm positive. Rosco and Ruby are following me. Won't I have fun killing them tonight. Rosco thinks he's all that, and Ruby's just pathetic. I'm still running, and I'm almost positive I can hear someone running ahead of me. I don't know who it is, but whoever it is must die if I'm going to win. The sooner the better.

I run into a clearing, and Ruby and Rosco screech to a stop panting. I turn around. I'm not going to say anything to them. I've got to maintain my nice guy act until tonight or I'll be the dead guy. I can't hear anyone now, so I start walking back toward the camp. I'm tired. I'll find them tomorrow.

Capa Ampere- D3

CJ noticed my scars a couple hours ago, but we haven't talked because we're too scared the careers or some other opponent will find us if we do. It's a kind of unspoken agreement. But I can tell she can't take it anymore.

"How did you get those scars on your arms?" she finally asks.

"Electrical experiments that went wrong," I answer casually. I want to go on a long rant telling her the story, but I know I shouldn't. I won't unless she specifically asks. She nods and doesn't say anything else. And finally the cannons sound.

_**Vivian Snow **_

_I hear the cannons on the TV. Only five this year. Usually the numbers soar at ten or twelve. I already know who's dead of course, but they broadcast the projections the tributes will see onto my screen. Two girls and three guys. But at least one tribute from each district is still playing. But I have my eye on the sure winner._

**Assuming you all remember our little friend Vivian, I won't re-introduce her. But I hoped you liked it! Now that I've established where everyone is, there will, regrettably, be some deaths in the next installment. Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	20. Gathering Part 1

**Hiya! Someone has pointed out to me that since there were very little deaths on the first day, the Gamemakers with draw all the tributes together for a fight. This next installment will focus on how this happens, with one or two people dying along the way, and then one chapter of jumbled, frantic POVs of the fight near the cornucopia. Here's the career section. I hope you're all liking the story so far! Enjoy!**

Ruby Zershmeide- D1

We're going back to camp now. I give Rosco a satisfied look, since this means we won't be hunting through the night after all. He scowls back at me.

We reach the camp, and roll out our sleeping bags. Being careers, we always get the best supplies. We have everything we need and more. We settle down to sleep. Nobody else will attack tonight. Nobody ever attacks us. We're the ones who attack. It's a kind of unspoken agreement we have. But everyone knows about it.

After about an hour of merciless insomnia, I feel the ground start to tremble.

Rosco Nelson- D1

The ground started out trembling softly, like a mild vibration, but now it's getting more violent. We all stand up and survey our surroundings. The trees are shaking, and the tall branches have begun to fall. We each grab our canvas backpacks and run through the clearing without a word. We leave our sleeping bags, since we don't have time to grab them. We quickly realize that the strange, foreign forest is our only chance.

So this is what we get for not following my plan. We get stuck in the middle of an earthquake. I give Ruby the evil eye, and now it's her turn to scowl. We keep running in attempt to avoid the falling branches. But I hear Zeph cry out in pain.

Zephyr Raine- D4 (29)

A thick branch has fallen and crushed my arm beneath its weight. I screamed, and Ruby and Rosco turned to look back at me. But they know they can't save me. First of all, if I die right now, that's one less tribute to worry about. Second, we're careers. We don't save people. This doesn't stop me from crying out for help. They keep on running.

Thankfully, no more branches fall on me. However, I fail when I try to lift the branch. It doesn't make sense. I'm usually good at lifting weights, and how different is a tree branch? The branch has cut of the circulation in my arm now. If I don't get it off soon I swear my arm will fall off. I examine the tree. It's not normal. It shouldn't be this heavy. But then again, what is normal in an arena?

_Vivian Snow_

_I watch as the sorry little career pack struggles to escape the earthquake. They may not know what's happening, but I do. The Gamemakers are drawing all the tributes together to the cornucopia to fight. I expect we'll lose some lives along the way. Zephyr Raine gets caught under a branch, and his alliance leaves him stranded. He tries to lift it, and can't. I smile. I admire the Gamemakers for making sure he can't lift this branch, despite how strong he looks._

_And I watch in sheer amazement when he tries one last time to lift the branch, and succeeds. He's going to be hard to kill. He sprints off just when another branch would have killed him if he had stayed._

**Yes, that was ridiculously short, I know. I've gotten kind of attached to Vivian, so she'll probably be in this a lot. I'm not sure how I'm going to group the chapters yet, I'll figure it out though. All I know is that there will be a death in the next chapter. I have it all planned out, and it's like really dramatic. Well, it is in my mind. I hope the creator won't be too mad at me though! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Until next time! :D**


	21. Gathering Part 2

**Hello my faithful readers! In this chapter, sadly, there is a death. Please keep in mind that I drew the order of deaths out of a hat (well, in my case, a tiny easter basket), so this was not my choosing. But everyone has to die. It is very sad. Ok, well enjoy! (As best you can)**

Ruth Connors- D2 (21)

I try to go back to sleep again, but I keep on thinking I hear something. Somehow, I think I'm hearing the voices of the dead. But that's not normal. And besides, nobody had died in this arena. I shudder. At least I hope not.

I sit up and smile when I see Caelan. He notices I'm awake, and returns my smile, just like he always does.

"What do you mean?" He acts like he said something he shouldn't have.

"Nothing," he answers. I let it slide. I stand up and start walking around. And as if on cue, one of the nearby trees explodes just as I set my foot down. I'm thrown aside by the unexpected force and lie unconscious.

Caelan Brown- D2 (36)

"Ruth!" Everything seems to move in slow motion. She collapses and I'm at her side in a heartbeat. I hope she still has one. But she's lost consciousness. I shake her and scream her name. Her eyelids barely flutter open, but they close again immediately. I'm aware of tears sliding down my cheeks.

She opens her eyes halfway, and she smiles weakly. I return it without question, but I don't have much to be smiling about. She's burned really bad on her left side. Most people would have died instantly. I know she's not going to make it. I have to tell her now.

"Ruth," I whisper. She's aware of my speaking and turns her head toward me, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Hmm?" She winces in pain when she tries to speak.

"I love you." She tries to smile, but she doesn't have the strength. Her eyelids are drooping, but before they fully close she whispers, "I love you too." And she's gone.

I hear a cannon, but I don't believe it. She can't be gone. She just can't. I would normally be afraid that I'd flood the place, the way tears a streaming down my cheeks. A hovercraft comes down to take her body away, but I cling to her, unwilling to let go. A strange claw wrenches me away from her. It lifts her up and before I know it she's gone from my life forever. I scream up at the hovercraft to stop, but I know they can't hear me. And even if they could they wouldn't stop. I'm just a piece in their games. But Ruth didn't know that. I throw myself on the ground and sob.

When I've dried out all my tears, I realize how hungry I am. I look around and see that the explosion that killed Ruth destroyed all our food along with her. I don't know the first thing about plants, so right now the only option I can think of is to head back to the cornucopia and see if there's anymore supplies. I trudge through the forest, but my only thought is that Ruth is gone forever. I fall to my knees and the tears come back full speed.

_Vivian Snow_

_Some pathetic guy just lost his girlfriend. Finally, some entertainment! But he won't do anything but cry. He should be stronger than that. These are the Hunger Games._

**I'm very sad now. I'm kinda hoping you guys are sad too, because if you are, I achieved my goal of making people sad through writing. I don't think I'll kill anyone off in the next chapter, but time will tell I guess. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and aren't too depressed. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	22. Gathering Part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy, and I barely have time to type this up now cause I have lots of homework to do. I'm kind of at a loss as to who to do next, so review who you want to see more of! Ok, well, enjoy!**

Violet Walters- D10 (89)

Yes! I see a silver parachute land in front of me as soon as I wake up. I hope it's water. My mouth is so dry if I don't get water soon I'm going to die of thirst. But I'm going to die anyways, so what does it really matter. I'm hungry too, but I'm used to being deprived of food since I always gave half of mine to Dan, and dad beat me up for the rest.

I rush to the parachute and open it up greedily. A huge bottle of water is inside. I open it up and take a huge gulp in less than a second. In sixty seconds over half of the giant bottle is gone. I figure I'd better save the rest until I can find a source of water. I stand up and survey my surroundings. Nothing's changed, and I find no evidence of anyone passing by. That's good I guess, although I don't think it would make much difference if someone had. After all, I was pretty well hidden in my tree, and if I'm still alive now they obviously.

I hear a creaking sound behind me. I turn around and see a huge tree is about to crush me. I scurry out of the way just in time, only to see another falling in my direction. I run. I'm not going to die now, not when I was beginning to believe I might actually survive. The huge trees seem to be following me, crashing to the ground in what seems eerily like a pattern. I know the Gamemakers set this up. And I know what they're trying to do. They're trying to get me back to the cornucopia for who knows what. And I have no choice but to go along with their plan, or be crushed by these colossal trees.

Justin Bedon- D9 (10)

Chocolate. That's what I find when I open the silver parachute that's materialized before me over night. I don't see how it will keep me alive, but if my sponsors can afford to send me chocolate, I must have some pretty good ones. And besides, what logical person is going to turn down perfectly good chocolate? It'll most likely be the last I ever see in my life. I sit with my back against a tree and break of a dark square. I see some butterflies with vibrant wing patterns fly by me. It's actually kinda peaceful here. You know, if you can forget that there's who knows how many people out to kill you

The tree begins to vibrate and a huge green leaf falls on my head. _No._ But my silent cry won't stop this earthquake from destroying me if I don't get out of here. I grab my backpack off the ground and race toward the clearing which contains the cornucopia, the unnatural earth splitting behind me as I run. But as soon as my hand touches the gold surface of the massive horn, the ground is still again.

Bruce Jedson- D12

I hate water. A tidal wave is following me now. I can't swim, and I'm not very good at climbing either. I'm trying to race up a huge hill without tripping on the vines and twigs that litter the ground. I guess I was right. I will die sooner rather than later. Note to self: Never make death predictions unless you have a death wish. Well, I learned that lesson too late. Despite my certainty of being killed here and now, I don't stop running. I'm not going down without a fight. And I'm still fighting.

I didn't go far from the cornucopia, since I knew we would be drawn back there sooner or later. I guess I was right there too. I race into the green clearing and the wave crashes onto the grass, and then recedes as if it never happened. I don't even know where that thing came from. But anyone with a brain could tell it's not natural. I see the dude from District nine panting with his hand resting on the cornucopia. I decide I'm done. I need an ally.

**Ok, well, that was another ridiculously short chapter, but I really don't have much time right now…anyways I hope you liked it! Tell me who you want to see more of! And remember the rules: All you peoples must review! **


	23. Gathering Part 4

**Hello again! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I think there may be one or two deaths in this chapter, but I'm not sure. I'll just make it up as I go along. Oh, but when someone dies, I know it's sad, and I like to know that you think it is, but I also need to know if it's good or not and if I could do something to improve in the next chapter. Anyways, here's the fourth part of the "gathering!"**

Capa Ampere- D3

I'm sure I can hear something. I can hear water. I grab CJ's arm and drag her toward the sound. We walk for a few minutes and I don't see anything or anyone. I pause, and CJ looks at me quizzically.

"I know I heard something," I whisper. She nods.

"I know, I heard it too."

"We have to find it." She nods again. We continue walking, straining our ears to hear the water that can't be far. I bend over and yank a plant out of the ground and give some to CJ, while keeping some to myself. I don't remember what it's called, but I know it's edible. We nibble on the leaves and keep searching for the water. But I don't like what we find. A huge lake lies before us, and a huge tidal wave is beginning to form.

CJ Jellon- D3

My eyes widen as I see the water growing into a massive wall of liquid. I know this is the Gamemakers doing. And I know we need to go.

"Run!" I scream. Capa whirls around and follows me. He isn't nearly as fast as me, and the giant wave is gaining on him.

"Run faster!"

"I can't!" he pants. I glance around one more time, and the wave crashes on his head and swallows him whole.

"No!" I scream, but I keep on running. Although the wave has receded, I need to keep going. After it drags Capa back to the lake, another will come after me. I just can't believe Capa's gone. He wasn't particularly nice but he wasn't going to betray me anytime soon. I slow down to a jog toward the direction of the cornucopia. I hear the cannon sound. I guess Capa's finally dead. The realization hurts so badly.

Libby Campbell- D11 (80)

I managed to grab a couple of things from the cornucopia, but I'm trying to ration it. As a result, I'm hungry. I slept all night in a tree. There was a vine hanging down, and I climbed it until I could reach the branches. The arena looks so pretty from the top of this tree. I don't see anyone though. I wonder where everyone is now.

I feel a slight tremble shake my tree. I freeze. If I fall over, I'm dead meat. I feel the tree shake again. And again. I don't like the feeling I'm getting. I scramble over to the vine, grab my backpack and my belt filled with daggers and slide down, blistering my hands on the way. I reach the ground and look up. I can see the tree beginning to sway, and there are cracks in the ground. An earthquake. I don't know exactly what they are, but I saw one in a different Hunger Games. Several people died from it. I don't plan on having an earthquake take my life, so I run to the promising golden surface of the cornucopia. I hear my temporary home tree crash to the ground behind me.

_Vivian Snow_

_The Gamemakers are being successful in corralling the tributes to the cornucopia. And two people have died today so far. That's an improvement. I'm positive we'll be seeing some mutts on the south side of the arena in the next hour or so. The west is laden with bobby traps that when stepped on trigger massive explosions, the east suffers tremendous earthquakes that relocate themselves to the area in which a tribute is hiding, and the north side has a relentless lake that forms tsunamis in a millisecond. Mutts are the only thing left, and there is no shortage of tributes in the north. I'm expecting more deaths today._

**So what did you think? I think that chapter was longer than some of the others. I'm very proud of myself now. Several more people will die before we reach the cornucopia, because I want it to be at least a halfway small group. After the fight, we'll split up again and who knows what. Well, tell me what you think!**


	24. Gathering Part 5

**Hey guys! You people seriously need to start reviewing more I got like four reviews for the last chapter and I know for a fact there are over 10 people who have this story on their alerts list! But a special thank you to those of you who reviewed, both in actual reviews and pm's. Well, here's the next chapter of gatherings! Enjoy!**

Jocelyn Bennett- D12 (87)

I'm still alive. I'm huddled in a small ball near a lake. It's freezing out here. The night is falling and the temperature is dropping. And it's dropping fast. I hear the water stir, and I jerk my head around. I'm surprised I don't see the careers looming over me. What I do see is just as terrifying. I stand up and run. I realize I forgot to grab my backpack. This isn't good. It isn't good at all. I'm probably going to die out here. I know I won't win.

The wave persues me almost as if it has a mind of it's own. But that's not true. The Gamemakers are the ones with the brains. I don't have time to think about this. I've got to keep running. I'm not stopping anytime soon, by the looks of it.

Rhiannon Lash- D6

I love these birds. I think they're called birds of paradise. They're so pretty and funny to watch. But I'm paralyzed as all the birds' eyes suddenly become trained on me. I back away toward my backpack and my sword. They follow me and I run.

I hear a horrible shrieking sound. I glance behind me to find them all racing after me, cawing. I know immediately these are mutts. I need to get away from them unless I want to die. I try to outrun them and lose them with sharp turns, but I can't lose them. They're gaining on me. I know I can't lose them and I never will. I throw myself on the ground and twist my promise ring from Derek as if it will take me home to him and my family. I know they're all watching right now. The birds descend on me and I slowly lose consciousness.

Grey Zillon- D8 (15)

I've managed to get away from the careers, but I don't know if I'll be able to pull that off again. There's only three of them, but they're dangerous. I walk back toward the cornucopia.

I see a girl a few yards away. She sees me and we both stop in our tracks. We both walk automatically toward each other almost robotically. We both pause just steps away from each other, neither of us saying anything. I'm definitely not going to kill her. But she doesn't seem to have any intention of killing me.

"Well this is awkward," I say. She laughs awkwardly.

"Allies?" she asks.

"Allies," I answer.

"Cornucopia?"

"I don't know…why?"

"Because the Gamemakers might kill us trying to get us there."

"Okay then, cornucopia."

Our mutual need to survive has somehow brought us together for who knows how long. But eventually, one of us will have to die.

**Ok, that was ANOTHER short chapter, but remember what I said about "sharpness." If I haven't gotten to your tribute yet, I will in the next chapter. I think I just have Sitka and Olive, Sparky and Lavette left. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	25. Gathering Part 6

**Hello my wonderful readers! This is the last chapter of the gatherings, and the next chapter will be the big fight at the cornucopia. I'm really sorry if your tribute has died! We'll lose one more in this chapter, and I don't know how many in the fight. Here is the next chapter!**

Sparky Triton- D11 (17)

My arm has begun to scab over. It hurts when I put too much straining on it, but it's not going to kill me. I open my backpack and take out a loaf of bread. I pinch a piece off the edges and pop it into my mouth.

As soon as I let the thought that I'm bored cross my mind, I know I'm an idiot. Oh yes, I'm so bored sitting here in a deadly arena with about fifteen angry teenagers out to kill me. It's sooo boring. But I don't have long to criticize myself. I hear a ticking sound. Like that kind of ticking you hear on a bomb. I grab my supplies and my prized sword and run, careful not to ram my arm against a tree. And guess what? That's exactly what I do. I pause and check on the cut to find it's bleeding again. I hear a small explosion behind me, and I'm positive that small flame will set off hundreds of others right beside my current position. I run toward the cornucopia, but my arm is leaving a subtle trail of blood.

Lavette Mandeen- D9

I swear these birds are stalking me. Sure, they're pretty, but who cares about birds when you're in the games? Not me, that's for sure. It's getting dark out. The freaky birds start cawing eerily. I'm probably just being a wimp. These birds aren't out to get me. Then I realize how wrong I was. These birds are mutts.

They swarm down on my head like a hive of bees. I yank my meager supply bag off the ground and take off, the birds following me with loud sound effects. I'm not far from the cornucopia. Maybe I can squeeze inside and the birds will give up. It looks like my only hope. I burst into the clearing to find two guys standing beside the golden horn in a deep conversation. Without thinking I throw a knife at one of the boys. He collapses to the ground, dead.

I realize what I've done as the other boy shoots me a death glare. I hear a cannon sound, and a hovercraft lifts the boy I've just killed into the air. I feel guilty. I race back into the woods, partly because I don't want to face the other boy's wrath, and partly because I don't care what happens anymore. The birds can have me. But they're gone.

Sitka Spruce- D7

"Olive, "I say. Olive turns her head to look at me.

"What?"

"I don't really think this is going to work out."

"Me neither. It's so obvious we don't trust each other." Wow, she totally just read my mind. I shrug, not wanting to admit I don't trust her. She laughs.

"It's okay. I'm not offended. One of us is going to die, and the chances are it'll come down to us and one of us will have to kill the other. I like you well enough, and I don't want that to happen," she says.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too."

"Well, here, you take this backpack and I'll take the other, and we'll divide up the daggers okay?" We do this quickly and say our goodbyes, wishing the other luck. We don't trust each other, but if I don't win I want Olive to. I admire her enough for not joining the careers. She turns around the other direction and walks away.

I head eastwards not knowing where exactly I'm headed, but I've got to go somewhere. I don't get far before I hear an explosion shatter the twilight.

Olive Andrea- D4

I'm beginning to regret leaving Sitka. I know it was the right thing to do, but I don't like wandering around this arena without someone to watch my back. I'm not entirely sure of what direction I'm heading in.

I step on a twig and it snaps. Almost instantaneously, a bomb destroys a tree a few yards away from me. I gasp and run in the other direction, snapping countless more twigs. The first bomb didn't hit me, but the next couple does. I collapse to the ground unconscious.

Bennett Kellston- D5 (33)

I've just been chased to the tall grasses that outline the cornucopia by a pack of crazy mutt birds. I'm fine, although a couple pecked my arm. It hurt a lot upon impact, but its okay now. I don't like to think of what would have happened if I was farther away from the cornucopia.

I hear another cannon sound. I don't know whose death it signals. The night has finally fallen and the anthem of Panem plays. Then they show the pictures in the sky. First is Ruth Connors, the girl from District 2. I feel bad for her. She was a little mixed up, but she didn't deserve to die. Capacitor Ampere from District 3 is in the sky next. He was a decent guy too. The pictures keep flashing by. Olive Andrea from District 4, Rhiannon Lash from District 6 and last is Bruce Jedson from District 12. Five deaths in one day. I find myself wondering how they died, and who killed them. Only now do I fully realize how much I hate these games. I'm ready to put a stop to it.

_Vivian Snow_

_Five deaths today. The cameras focus on each remaining tribute for a minute. I smirk when I realize they're all hiding in the grass outside of the cornucopia. Now all the Gamemakers have to do is make them come out of hiding at the same time. They don't take long. Rain starts pouring down, and the cornucopia begins to glow eerily. The tributes slowly stand up and realize that many of them will never leave this clearing. In the darkness, illuminated only by the dim golden light coming from the cornucopia, the careers are the first to attack. And everyone knows if they run, they'll die anyways. For them, the length of this night will depend on their fighting skills._

**Oooh scary! I'm scaring myself now. I wasn't planning on having the fight in the middle of the night, it just kinda happened. Ok, well, at the end of every day I'm going to do a list of all the dead tributes, so here it is:**

**Liza Andgerson- D8**

**Emerald Wherton- D5**

**David LeFont- D6**

**Harry Billfred- D7**

**Quin Ertben- D10**

**Ruth Connors- D2**

**Capacitor Ampere- D3**

**Olive Andrea- D4**

**Rhiannon Lash- D6**

**Bruce Jedson- D12**

**That leaves fourteen tributes at the cornucopia. **

**May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	26. The Second Bloodbath

**Hello wonderful peoples! Here is the second fight at the cornucopia. If you're a little confused by the end, I've accomplished my goal. Seven will die in this chapter. **** I'm kinda hopeless at setting up alliances, but by the end of this chapter if your tribute is still alive and you want an alliance, I can set that up, but otherwise, if your tribute isn't in an alliance right now, they'll be going solo for the rest of the games. Well, here's the fight! **

Justin Bedon- D9 (10)

No. The careers are going crazy and the rest of us have no choice but do defend ourselves. It's attack or be attacked. I charge at the girl, thinking I could take her but she's too much for me. I've taken a fallen branch which is surprisingly heavy and swing it at her like a club. She pushes it away with ease and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I fall down and I don't know what happens next.

Grey Zillon- D8 (15)

I grab Libby's arm and pull her back into the dark forest. No way am I going to fight these crazed people in the dead of night. She resists my urge.

"If we go we'll die anyways!" she screams, frantic, "We have to fight! We don't have a choice!" I know she's right but I don't want her to be. We run into the midst of the battle together and all we can do is hope we make it out.

Violet Walters- D10 (79)

Thanks to the half loaf of bread a sponsor sent me earlier today, I have plenty of energy. I know I don't have a choice so I plunge into the battle. I come head to head with Zephyr Raine. I avoid a few of his blows, but I can't hold out for long. I pick up a fallen sword and try to block the rest of his blows but I soon realize he's better than me. I'm dead.

Libby Campbell- D11 (80)

I'm fighting side by side with Grey. I'm not the best swordsmaiden, so all I'm doing is slashing my sword around randomly. I don't even remember having this sword. I think I've killed a few people in my mad rampage, and the very though makes my stomach churn. But I have to make it home. I just have to.

Grey slashes and a girl with black hair on accident and she falls to the ground, dead. I think her name was Lavette. He turns and looks at me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Did I seriously just do that?" I nod sympathetically. If you're going to be a victor, you've got to be a murderer.

Lavette Mandeen- D9

I shriek in pain as a boy slashes his sword across my stomach. The cut feels deep, and it's bleeding like crazy. I fall to the ground and fight for breath. I don't really care though. I'll just let myself die, since there's nothing I can do about it.

Ruby Zershmeide- D1

I'm fighting Rosco. He thinks he's so much better than me. Well, he's not. And I don't care if I can barely see his face, I know exactly where his heart is. I don't care if we're in an alliance, because sooner or later, one of us will die. I don't want it to be me. It _won't _be me.

I quickly block his next blow to my neck, but I only barely make it.

Rosco Nelson- D1

Ruby is not going to take down Rosco Nelson. I refuse to die at all, let alone be killed by a wimpy girl. I see Zeph out of the corner of my eye. How did he get here? Last I saw him he was getting crushed by a tree.

While I'm thinking about this, Ruby has caught me off guard. I scream, "No!" just before she plunges her sword into my heart.

Sitka Spruce- D7

I don't know who to fight or what to do. I sure don't want to kill anyone. I pick Caelan to pretend to fight. He seems crazed for some reason. I don't think I want to know why.

He doesn't seem to be pretending when we fight. I block all of his blows with my tiny knife narrowly, but I know that it's either going to be him or me. I'm caught between not wanting to die and not wanting to become a murderer.

Jocelyn Bennett- D12 (87)

I'm trying to dodge my way underneath the swords, daggers and spears that are clashing all over the clearing and make it to the cornucopia. It's like a beacon of hope in this dark, dangerous night. I'll crawl inside it and hide until this is over.

I'm almost there when someone's dagger cuts my arm. I clutch it and keep running. I'm about to cram inside when the career boy from four sneaks up behind me and runs his spear through my back. I collapse in the mouth of the cornucopia.

Sparky Triton- D11 (17)

The girl career has made her way over to me and our swords clash in the air. We're both pretty good, although I just learned in training and she's been waiting for this all her life. Her eyes have an insane look in them which scares me. I try to block every blow, but she succeeds in making the cut in my arm deeper. I groan in pain, but I keep fighting. I just have to make it through the night.

Caelan Brown- D2 (36)

Ruth is gone. I don't care what happens to me anymore. This girl doesn't seem to be trying hard, but she's managing to block my deadly blows with her daggers. It's pretty impressive, seeing how daggers are almost a fifth of the size of my sword.

I can tell she knows she has to kill me, or I'll kill her. She tosses one of her daggers at my chest and punctures my right lung. But I can see the look of regret in her eyes as I collapse. At least I'll see Ruth in heaven.

Zephyr Raine- D4 (29)

I don't even know who I'm fighting right now. All I know is that my nice guy act is over. I'm a ruthless killing machine, and nobody has gotten past me yet.

I'm head to head with a girl so pale she looks like she's glowing in the dim light emitting from the cornucopia. She's fighting me with a giant stick. I smirk. She must not have had enough time to grab a decent weapon at the cornucopia.

CJ Jellon- D3

This boy is too good for me. I see him smirk as he looks at my pathetic weapon. I didn't get a chance to get one, and I found this branch on the ground and realized it was my only chance.

With one heavy blow Zephyr saws the huge branch in half with his sword. I back away, knowing I'm going to die. He makes it quick, sending his sword straight through my heart.

Bennett Kellston- D5

I've fought so many people in this dim light, maybe even killed a few. I don't know what happened. Everything was a blur. I'm the only person still standing here. I guess nobody saw me in the darkness. They've all retreated back into the wilderness and I'm standing out here alone.

It really was a dirty trick the Gamemakers played on us, but it was to be expected with so little deaths at the original bloodbath. Blood is littering the green grass again tonight.

_Vivian Snow_

_That fight was magnificent. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. Dad comes up behind me and pats me on the back._

"_What did you think of that, sweetheart?"_

"_That was incredible."_

"_I agree. Let's see what happens next, shall we?" I nod eagerly, and dad sits down beside me._

_I wonder who will fall prey to the games tomorrow._

**Well, that was fun (Sarcasm). You may be tired of me saying this, but I'm REALLY sorry if your tribute died! It's all the easter basket's fault! Please don't hate me!**

**Ok, this is your last chance to request alliances. Within the next four chapters, we will have a victor! I'm planning on doing a sequel to this one. I'm not giving you spoilers, but it will be VERY interesting! With the Quell twist and it being the 100****th**** Games, it's sure to be good, right? Ok, well, don't forget to review! I'm so excited I have over 100 reviews! Let's try for 110 shall we? I think we shall. **

**Here is the list of dead tributes:**

**All bloodbath characters I don't feel like naming**

**Ruth Connors**

**Capa Ampere**

**Bruce Jedson**

**Rhiannon Lash**

**Olive Andrea**

**Justin Bedon**

**Violet Walters**

**Lavette Mandeen**

**Jocelyn Bennett**

**Rosco Nelson**

**Caelan Brown**

**CJ Jellon**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I won't be updating again until next week because I am going to the beach over the weekend, and won't be able to get my hands on a computer for a while, and I have to upgrade my Microsoft from the 2010 Trial, so this gives you plenty of time to request alliances and, most importantly, REVIEW! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews I've received so far, I can't wait to see what you think of the latest chapter! See you all next week!**

****Well, I won't actually see you, but you know what I mean, right? Coolio!****


	28. Four More to Die

**Well, I guess I will update one more time before I go to the beach. I'll do as much as I can, but I don't know how it'll turn out. **** Enjoy!**

_Zephyr Raine- D4 (29)_

Did I join Ruby? Of course not. I'm going to kill the rest of these kids on my own, including her. I've followed the only two people still left in an alliance; Grey and Libby. I can see them not too far ahead of me, and they have no idea I'm here.

They're having some lame conversation about how sad the fight was. About how so many innocent people died. I smirk. None of them stood a chance in the first place. Grey and Libby will join them soon.

_Grey Zillon- D8 (15)_

The image of the black haired girl dying at my stroke will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I'm in the games. The rest of my life may not be very long.

"I can't believe I killed her," I say to Libby miserabley.

"I know. I'm sorry. Neither of us went into that fight prepared to kill," Libby answers. I nod, but it still bothers me. I guess it always will.

I hear a twig snap behind me. I whip around and find I'm face to face with the most deadly person in this arena. Zephyr Raine. I don't even have time to punch him before he slits my throat.

_Libby Campbell- D11 (80)_

I see Grey fall to the ground, dead. I saw Zephyr kill him. I shriek and take off before he can get to me too. I crash through the leafy bushes at full speed, but Zephyr is gaining on me. I keep running. I won't stop until I'm dead. But judging by how quickly he's catching up, that won't be very long.

He grabs my arm and sharply turns me around, putting his sword against my throat.

"And you thought you could run from me," he says. I close my eyes and know no more.

_Vivian Snow_

_Five tributes left. These are probably the quickest games I've ever seen. This is only the third day, after all. The second fight really killed a lot of people off. The person I think will win is still living. After all these years of watching the games, I know a thing or two of how to predict a winner. It's not hard. _

_I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Dad has promised to wake me up the moment something exciting starts happening. But Zephyr Raine is on a mad rampage. I'll wager he'll at least be in the final two. He won't win though. Ruthless killing machines always lose to the people who don't deserve to win. It's another fact I've learned._

_I walk into my room and plop on my water bed mattress and cover myself up with the soft pink silk sheets. I lay my head down on my pillow, and close my eyes. The next thing I know, dad is coming to get me and I race to the huge television in the family room. _

**That was another really short chapter, sorry! Four more people left to die. I might do that tonight, I might not. I'm not sure how to order the POV's since I have so little people left, and if I do someone's POV but they don't die, it's pretty much a sign that they're going to be the victor, so I apologize if the deaths seem a little rushed in the next chapters. I think there will be three more. Two more deaths in the next, and the final three will face off, drawn together by the evil birds. Or one might die from the birds, I haven't decided yet. REVIEW! **

**Oh, and I've started accepting tributes for my next story, the 100****th**** Games, so check it out if you want to be in it!**


	29. One More to Die

**Maybe I'll get another in tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll finish the story! I've decided that three more will die in this chapter. I'm really sorry if it seems rushed! It's getting so hard to switch around POV's with such a small amount of people left! What's happened so people can find each other faster is that the Gamemakers have "magically" shrunken the arena so that it's about a mile across. That's how Zeph is getting around so fast. Well, enjoy, as always!**

_Ruby Zershmeide- D1 _

I've just heard two more cannons sound. I guess that's good. I'm two more tributes closer to home, fame, and fortune. All I've ever wanted.

I see a girl with matted copper hair walking in the midst of the tall trees, and I run up to attack her. She doesn't run away, which I'm surprised by. Instead, she stands there with a few short daggers in her hand. But I can see the fright in her eyes.

I'm about to run her through with my long spear when she throws a dagger in my direction. It lands in my stomach and I inhale sharply. I yank it out. Although I'm injured, I'm not done with this girl.

_Sitka Spruce- D7_

I watch Ruby as she pulls my silver dagger out of her stomach. She's still coming for me though. I back away, and start to run. As I glance behind me, I see she's begun to sprint as well, but she's not near as fast as me since I stabbed her. _I stabbed her._ It's unbelievable what I've turned into.

Although I'm faster, she has the advantage of a spear that's at least a meter long. She starts panting heavily, and with the last of her energy, she pinpoints the middle of my back. Her spear stabs me, but not before I see her collapse onto the dirt, and hear the cannon. Mine will be heard across the arena in a moment.

_Bennett Kellston- D5_

I'm fighting with Zarcius Triton. He's told me he wants to be called Sparky.

"Ok then, Sparky," I answer. He smiles, but it's not genuine. His arm is bleeding heavily. I don't want to kill him, but I know I have to. It's the only way I'll make it home. I stab the cut in his arm and he falls to the ground, moaning in pain.

_Sparky Triton- D11_

He found my weak spot. Of course, it wasn't that hard to find. A huge bleeding gash on anyone's arm is an automatic target. I clutch my arm for a moment, but I see he's getting ready to make his final blow. I pick up my sword from the ground and only barely block his blow.

I can't do this for long. And he knows it. But I can see the regret in his eyes when he kills me.

_Vivian Snow_

_Only two more to face down each other. The Gamemakers successfully shrink the arena so there is only a quarter of a mile between them. Zephyr Raine, the career boy from District Four, and Bennett Kellston, the invisible, solitary boy from District Five. _

"_Who do you think will win?" my dad asks me._

"_The best," I answer simply. He laughs. I laugh with him as the two remaining tributes find each other._

_The quickest games in history are drawing to a close._

**Ooh we're down to the final two! It's kinda obvious who's going to win, I think, but I can't wait to see what you guys think! Make sure to review! I live on reviews! Well, not really, but I really like them! I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, but I honestly don't think that's gonna happen. I really hate to leave you guys hanging! So sorry!**

**If you guys liked this story, make sure to check out the sequel! It'll probably be easier just to go to my profile page instead of searching for it though! I really overuse exclamation marks don't I?**


	30. Victor

**Ta-da! Here is the final face off! It's really short, AGAIN!** **If you don't like short chapters, you must really hate me by now, haha.**

Bennett Kellston- D5

I'm facing Zephyr Raine. So this is it.

"How's life?" I ask casually.

"Mine's about to get a heck of a lot better," he sneers.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yah."

And it begins.

He takes his sword and offers a deadly blow to my head. I duck out of it and our swords meet above our heads in the air. Zephyr sneers again.

"You're so dead," he says.

"Funny, I seem to still be alive."

Zephyr Raine- D4 (29)

I'm not going to let this wimp beat me. I'm the career. This is my destiny. Not this poor boy from a lame district.

But even I'll admit, the guy knows how to use a sword. But I'm better.

"So, what do you plan to do with all that money you think you're going to win?" He seems intent on carrying on a conversation. I block a blow that could have chopped my arm off.

"Get rid of morons like you," I snarl. He raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Is that so?" What is this guy playing at. While I'm trying to figure it out, I only just block another deadly blow. I've figured it out.

Bennett Kellston- D5

I'm winning. I can tell he's getting distracted by my constant questioning. I just have to think of one that will really get to him to throw him off balance and kill him. Our swords meet in the air several more times before I finally think of something.

"How do you plan on dying, moron?" I use his word against him. I can tell he wasn't expecting that question. I watch him as he narrows his eyes and sneers. Again. But while he's thinking, I stab his heart, and he falls to the ground, dead.

I hear the loud booming voice of Claudius Templesmith, "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the winner of the 99th Hunger Games, Bennett Kellston!"

A hovercraft lowers a ladder and I reach for it. The electric current freezes me into place as it lifts me out of the arena. I may have won the games, but what else have I won besides a big house and a lot of money? I've become a murderer, and as I stare into the reflective metal on the ladder, I can see the crazed, mad look that has taken over my eyes.

**10 Years Later**

Ten years later. I've mentored ten years of tributes, and watched the majority of them die. I have nightmares of Zephyr Raine and his signature sneer, and nobody is here to comfort me. Misty has grown. Kael still tolerates me. But we've grown closer over the years. The games will always haunt my life. I'll never forget the names or faces of those who died. But life goes on, and I'll do the best I can.

_**The End**_

**OMG! It's over! I'm so sad now! I hope you guys liked it! I'm very proud of myself for getting up what, four chapters tonight? I didn't want to leave with it unfinished. Thank you all for all your amazing reviews! Love ya all, and I hope to see you again in my next story! Bye for now!**


End file.
